


Lost But Not Gone

by Jasperistheboss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Scent Marking, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasperistheboss/pseuds/Jasperistheboss
Summary: Afraid.. you were so afraid. Running on all fours through the woods one night. A baby blue hospital gown covering your body poorly, scars enveloping your skin.Your body told you to run. Screamed at you to. Until you slammed into hard bone of something you had never seen before. A skeleton.Maybe you didn't have to be so afraid..?





	1. Questionable Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. My name is Jasper. This is actually my first fanfic I've ever written??? And I haven't actually sat down to write in a good while so please judge accordingly. I'm very nervous to see if I should continue this. Anyways, happy reading!! QwQ

You were afraid. You were horrifyingly afraid as you ran deep into the woods. Away. You ran on all fours, arms and legs running in unison. You had no shoes on.. your fingers and toes were turning a dangerous shade of a dark version of violet, with wisps of navy blue mixed into the color. Your shaved down hair that would've been covering your scalp did nothing to block out the cold. Your scalp was covered in scars. Fresh, and new. Scars weren't the only thing you were covered in, though. Blood. Blood soaked what little hair you had left on your scalp. Blood soaked your small teeth and gums that looked somewhat sharper than normal human teeth. Your teeth were bared as you tried to smell the air, but your nose was too busy bringing air to your searing lungs. Vile rose in your throat as the taste of blood touched your tongue. You were running for how long..? You didn't know. You didn't care. You would've ran yourself to death, if your body hadn't slammed violently into something hard. Something that didn't feel human, but had the body shape of one. You quickly backed up, your hair stood up on the back of your neck as you saw your "attacker." A skeleton. It was wearing a deep blue hoodie with a fur trim over the hood part. What captivated you most though.. was its sockets in place of its eyes, filled with a small pinprick of white. You backed off easily, puffing your chest out and letting out a deep, guttural, animalistic growl. 

 

The skeleton stared down at your animalistic form and shifted back and forth on his feet, causing you to growl softly as your attention was swayed to its movement. Its pinpricks of white looked over your body. A look you had never seen before crossed its face, its malleable bone caused its bone brows to furrow, and then lift up a bit. A frown crossed its gleaming smile. 

 

_______________________________________

Sans had been staring out at the stars, an activity that had never gotten boring ever since he had come to the surface. He could list off every galaxy, and his thirst to learn could never be quenched, he suspected. It had been a peaceful night for the skeleton. They had been on the surface for 19 years, three months exactly from it being 20.

Humans hadn't... reacted kindly to the move, per say. Most treated the monsters with a bitterness, not all of them, of course. There were still humans like Frisk. Kind humans who had taken well to the introduction. Monster and human relationships were a thing, too. It had been pretty great over the few years. Now, as much joy that covered his system in a warm blanket, he.. couldn't help but feel.. like something was missing. Like an empty spot in his SOUL, that he tried so desperately to fill by looking at the stars. Stargazing could only fill one with so much happiness. 

He let out a deep exhale as he leaned his head against a strong apple tree, phalanges drumming the soft, moist ground to the sides of his body. He stretched a bit, gazing at the moon. His thoughts were halted for a moment though, as he heard running off far in the distance, headed towards his location. He marked it off as an animal until the scent of blood and the soft wheezing sound only a human could make when it was having asthma. His sockets narrowed at he stood, realizing that whatever was running towards him was a human, and it was going to run straight into him. Normally, he would've just teleported away, not wanting to get involved in whatever may exert his energy. A soft tugging on his SOUL though, kept him grounded, his feet planted into his pink, worn fuzzy slippers that gushed softly in the moist ground. His pinpricks could vaguely make out the human, he tried to scan its SOUL, but for a strange reason it seemed interfered.  
huh.. weird... why won't it.. stop run-

THUMP

Sans stared down at the now confirmed human, and watched it intently.. it.. didn't look well. He noticed the blood, and then cursed his magic for not being able to properly read the soul. What if this human had a high LOVE? He stared down at it more intently, his pinpricks stopping at the human's lower back, not looking down any further. Its body looked starved. Almost like his own, with just flesh covering it. He stared at its face again, noticing the human had mostly female qualities, and decided it had to have been female. 

His SOUL jumped a bit in his chest as the human pushed out her breasts through her medical gown and growled violently at him. He was.. concerned to say the least. His SOUL hammered violently and tugged a little more. Why was she so feral..? What was wrong with her? He had never EVER seen a human act like a variant of wolf he had seen on Animal Planet before. He hadn't noticed he was shifting back and forth on his feet, until he saw her vision shift to his feet and growl at whichever one carried most of his magical weight. He had no idea what to do.. until he noticed the scars. The scars were everywhere, and even some gashes on her. They looked fresh. His SOUL pummeled angrily, and he bit back a growl to avoid seeming like he was challenging the female. He noticed the bump starting to form on her forehead from slamming into mostly bone.. ouch.. that had to hurt. He considered his options. Bring a female human back to Toriel's, where she and Frisk could help her. He would be risking a lot, considering this female human could have a fair amount of LOVE, but it would be the best chance to help. His other option.. leave the female out in the wild. She looked feral enough to survi- OOF. His SOUL slammed violently into his ribs. Okay. That one was out of the question. He hissed through his teeth as his SOUL controlled itself. 

He broke out of his thoughts once again as he realized.. he REALLY shouldn't have hissed through his teeth. The human was glaring at him. If looks could kill.. stars, he would've crumbled into a pile of minuscule pieces of dust. He held up his hands and realized this was gonna be a lot harder than he initially suspected.

 

________________________

 

Your eyes hadn't left the skeleton's pinpricks. You glared directly at it, giving up on staring at its feet as you stared daggers at it and it watched you with a relaxed vibe. You were determined to not give up your staring contest.. Some time between your contest, you scanned its facial features, and decided it was male. You shook your head and stared at his pinpricks again. Your anger had been mixed with curiosity after staring in the dark black sockets for so long. You didn't act on your curiosity though. No way. You couldn't deny though as you stared into his pinpricks.. you wanted to stick your hand in his sockets. Really. REALLY. Bad. You were thrown from your curiosity though, and your whole body puffed up as you heard a hiss come from the tall skeleton. You growled, your tongue turning in your mouth and you let out your own hiss.

Had this thing fucking CHALLENGED you? Now. Admittedly, the skeleton absolutely fucking TOWERED over you. Any normal human would've backed off and ran with their tail between their legs. You were determined though, determination in your SOUL flooded your whole body. Your arms and legs got into a battle stance, your sharp teeth baring in a display of, 'Listen here buddy, I'm the stronger of us, and I'm the alpha.' 

You felt the SOUL in your chest hum with a light anger. It tugged a tiny bit, causing you to growl softly at the feeling. You sat back on your legs, and swung one arm forward with your nails like cat's claws. You closed your eyes, and waited to feel the disgustingly uncomfortable feeling of your nails piercing through skin, or whatever the hell this skeleton was made out of. 

MISS

The feeling never came. You opened your eyes, looking at your hand. Nothing. No blood. You snorted in amazement, and general confusion as you looked up at the skeleton. He gave you a shit-eating grin. "heh. sorry bud." Your SOUL made a weird feeling you hadn't felt before. The hum of anger dissipated at the sound of his smooth, husky voice. Your mind was still angry, however. You swung again, unbalanced. 

MISS

You growled at him again, and started swinging with a boost of adrenaline. 

Swing. MISS 

Swing. MISS 

Swing. MISS 

You started huffing in exhaustion as your body started feeling the effects of your starvation, and adrenaline burning out. You gathered the last of your energy, and decided on your last attack. You pounced at the skeleton, going for his shoulders and opening your mouth to sink your teeth into his bone. Your SOUL stopped mid air. Your SOUL and entire body paused as you floated. You were.. confused? You tried to cock your head, but realized you couldn't move. You tried to squirm against what was holding you, whining louder as you came to the realization that you were engulfed in a blue hued magic. It hummed around you, in a non threatening way. You whined again. "Hnngh. HUFF. Hnnnngh." Your unused voice box managed out. You then glared at the skeleton's sockets, which were inches away from your face. You growled. 

He gave you another shit eating grin. "heh. nah buddy. i think you need to chill." He huffed in your face, seemingly not exhausted at all from your attacks. "just.. calm down. i'm trying to help." He mumbled softly under his breath, which you barely caught. "against my better judgement..." His pinpricks glared down softly at his chest. You didn't understand what he was saying, except for key words like 'calm.' You whined angrily at his words. He stared at you some more, thinking his next words decisively. "stop struggling against my magic." He said in a soft, monotone voice. "i'm not gonna let you go, buddy. give it up. i'm taking you somewhere where you'll get some help. i'll release most of the magic on your head if you just.. calm down." 

You stared at him, noticing the word 'calm.' It was a trick. It had to be. You.. didn't have much of a choice though, except to try and calm down. You growled again, as you stared at a tree next to him that you could surely climb up if given the chance. He watched your SOUL settle in your chest, and you stopped struggling as hard. He slowly took away the strong magic surrounding your head, as he had promised. 

"good.." he praised you softly. You didn't recognize the praise. You didn't know he had promised anything. You struggled with your last bit of fight against his magic, and before it could envelope you again, you slammed your head against the tree standing right next to you. Not at you planned. Your body yelped as the hard bark slammed into your already existing bump. Darkness clouded your vision, taking over, as the pain overwhelmed your system. You lost consciousness.


	2. Safekeeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely wanna thank all of you for your support on the first chapter??? I was so nervous??? And you all are so pure?? And nice. Thank you guys. Seriously. For the kudos and everything. <3

Sans watched your body go limp as you slammed you head into the tall pine tree. He winced softly at the thumping noise it made. He hummed, looking at the tree, and then your unconscious human body. "heh. seems like your bark is worse than your bite." He chuckled quietly to himself, patting himself on the back mentally for his pun. He watched over your body, trying to see if you were faking him out. He slowly released all of the magic he had wrapped around your soft, squishy body. The blue faded away, and you dropped limply into his arms like a ragdoll. He thought for a moment, before deciding it wouldn't be incredibly rude to look over your body for injuries. He laid you down softly on his lap, sitting again under the tree. Your SOUL just thumped with the pace of your heart beat, and it thumped slower.

good. she's still out. He twitched the canals in his face that satisfied as noses, in taking your scent. she smells like.. the hospital we took frisk to for her annual shots when she was younger. He turned your body again, 'nose' flicking in surprise at the stench of rubbing alcohol and cleaning products. He didn't lift your gown, out of respect for your privacy. He did, however, stare at every body part, mapping out every scar and cut. His SOUL pounded in anger. He was disgusted. Who would do this to a human? He paused, and his left eye socket flourished with his cyan blue magic as he looked at your bottom left thigh. A branding mark. Engraved into your thigh were thick letters, red and they looked irritated, even though they were probably years old. 

SS-(3) (Y/N) 

His socket of magic flourished again, and a deep, menacing growl built up and released out of his magical throat.  
who. did. this.  
He would kill them. What disgusting, rancid being would do this. He glanced at the mark again, noticing it must have been 14 or so years old.  
to a fucking child?  
He studied the brand again, looking at your name. He said it a few times in his head, making sure to get it right, and then said it out loud. His instincts came up way more than he would have liked, and poisoned the words coming out of his mouth.

"y/n." 

He was pleased at the knowledge of your name, pasting his tongue to the roof of his mouth with a slight purr. The flames in his socket dimmed and died away immediately, leaving his pinprick alone in his black socket. 

His eyes wandered to your hands and toes, noticing the dark crimson and blue wisps on them. He was no expert on humans, but KNEW that couldnt be good. He gingerly sat you down, being very careful of your brand mark. He slowly slipped off his hoodie, laying the fabric over each of your hands. He blew into them, his magically warm breath insulating your hands. He... didn't know if this was helping, but his instincts and SOUL told him to. He blew on each hand, and covered your body with the soft hoodie, so the fur on the inside was wrapped against you. He cradled you as if you were a small, fragile vase, staring at your shaved head. He bit back a growl, and slowly stood up.

He finally huffed, realizing he should get you to Tori's before you woke up. He internally argued with himself on if he should walk, or take a shortcut back to Tori's. He finally decided on a shortcut, mostly because it was going to get you to Tori's faster. You may experience some sickness, but hopefully not enough to wake you up out of your unconscious state. He gripped you desperately to his chest, hoping to the stars above he wouldn't lose you in the Void. He stepped through his shortcut, closing his sockets, and when he opened them back up, he stood in front of a small cabin. He panicked for a moment, but only a moment. The panic died down as he realized you were snug in his arms, still passed out. Your hand, however dug your soft claws into his fleshy magic surrounding his bones. It didn't hurt him to feel your claws in his magic. He walked down the stone sidewalk, surrounded by beds of golden flowers. Humming softly, he knocked on the door with the knuckles of his hand. He heard some stumbling around in the home for a few moments, before seeing Frisk open the door. He snickered a bit at her unkempt hair, until he realized the time, and frowned. "hey uh.. sorry for waking ya, kiddo." He was interrupted by a gasp from Frisk as she ushered him inside.  
"Come! Come in.. oh no.. Sans, who is this? Where did you find her?? Why is she.. so scarred?" 

Sans wasted no time walking into the comfy, warm cabin. He stared at the soft yellow walls, that complimented the yellow flowers in every vase, on every table. His grip on you tightened instinctually. "shh. i.. i found her outside while i was stargazing. she.. ran into me from the woods. running on all fours, like an animal. i dunno where she came from frisk.. but." He lifted up your left leg gently, not enough to show your buttocks, but enough for Frisk to get a view of your brand. 

Frisk gasped softly after nodding at all of the information he had been feeding to her. She sighed. "I.. don't know what has happened to her Sans, but we will figure it out. Do you wanna.. stay here.. and let me go get mom? Just lay her on the couch."

Sans nodded. "Thanks Frisk." He gave a halfhearted wink as Frisk walked away from him, down the hall. Sans grumbled softly, and laid you down on the couch on your back. He laid a pillow under your head. You emitted a gentle growl, which made him pause and check your SOUL again. Still unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled your clawed hand out of his magical flesh. Your fingers.. looked better. Not like they were withering leaves about to fall from a tree in winter. He wrapped a fleece blanket around your middle, but didn't burrito you. He gasped softly as he realized he had almost forgotten you had his hoodie. He pulled the fleece back a bit, tugging softly on his blue hoodie. If he had blood, it would have certainly ran cold as he saw that your one clawed hand that wasn't stuck into his magic, had snaked into the sleeve of his precious hoodie. You growled at him in your unconscious state. He tried to pull your arm out of his hoodie, but paused as your growls got louder, and he worried the vibration would wake yourself up. He started cursing under his breath, "oh you little shi-." He paused as he heard two giggles behind him. His face was dusted with a blue tint as he turned around, noticing the queen of New New Home, and her daughter, watching him as he had been fighting an unconscious human for his hoodie. "oh.. uh.. hey tori." He waved a bit, and his pinpricks went directly to your sleeping form as you snuggled into his hoodie. The previous blue dusting flooded his face, and turned his white cheeks mostly blue. 

Frisk giggled again, snorting at the end, and he managed to scowl at her half-heartedly. "something tickling you two's funny bones?" Toriel rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too, Sans." She shuffled over to the skeleton, who was in a white t-shirt, and your body. "Oh dear.." a frown covered her muzzle. "Frisk.. told me some of what happened. Do you know anything further?" 

He shook his head at Toriel. "only her name. her name is y/n. but... judging by her actions earlier, i really dunno if she even knows who she is." He frowned, and despite the soft disapproval of his SOUL, backed away from you so Tori could look you over. 

Toriel hummed softly, and her paws began to glow a soft green as she hovered them above some of your injuries. Your body flinched heavily away from her magic, and you started whimpering. 

Sans' instincts immediately flared, and his body tensed up as his SOUL struggled. He growled quietly at Toriel, causing her to pause her actions immediately as she turned her gaze to him. Frisk tensed as well, even being a human, she could sense his growl was not something she wanted to hear. 

Sans' left socket flared cyan for a moment, and Toriel got up. "Sans.. I'm trying to help her. Control your magic. Please. She's hurt." It got through to him. He blinked his left socket, and the cyan fire was extinguished as he reopened it. "heh.. sorry tori.. uh.. sorry. dunno what got into me. heh.. but um.. i think what ya are doin is hurting her, um. you sure you just healing her?" He looked down at your body again, nervously. He blushed a soft baby blue as he saw you buried deep into his hoodie. 

Toriel sighed ever so gently. "Yes, Sans. I am simply healing her. It.. must hurt as the wounds are being closed. I am sorry." She turned to Frisk, placing a gentle paw on your furrowed brow. "Frisk, dear, could you please go and grab some of your teenage year clothes? We should get her into something comfortable, warm. Frisk saluted goofily to her goat mother, turning on her heel and marching to her bedroom. 

Sans nodded, exhaling a long breath. "sorry again, tori. just scared.. that's all." 

Toriel just nodded in his direction. "I understand, dear." She watched him as she bent down, starting to heal again. You let out a soft whimper, your brow furrowing tighter, before you released your tension and breathed s long sigh of relief. Toriel hummed gently. "So.. Sans, please.. inform me. What do you mean, feral?" Her soft, fluffy white ears flopped as she tilted her goat head at Sans. 

Sans put his hand on his forehead. "i meant what i said, tori. feral. like the cats you see in the dumpsters when you go to the city. hissing, squirmy, the likes. dont wanna be looked at, let alone touched. if i didn't have my blue magic.. i doubt i would've gotten her here. i mean, hell. she did all the hard work for me anyways. knocked herself out on accident. listen, tori. i dunno what happened to her..." He bit back a growl. "but I doubt it was anything good." He thought for a moment about telling Tori about how he was unable to scan your SOUL, but decided against it. 

Toriel just nodded with what he was saying. "So she didn't even react to your words?" He shook his head sadly at her. She sighed gently, but her muzzle formed a smile as Frisk walked out of her room, holding a soft, purple gown, from when she was the young princess, and some underwear and shorts. Toriel just smiled, patting Frisk on the head as if she was still a child. "Thank you, my child. Maybe you should go back to sleep. I need to talk to Sans for a bit." Frisk nodded, smooching Tori on her nose. "Night, mom. Night Sans." Sans smiled. "g'nite kiddo, don't let the bedbugs bite ya." Frisk shot a sad glance to your sleeping body, before walking back to her room, and shutting the door. 

Toriel finished fixing the nasty bump on your head. "Hmm." She wondered how she was gonna get the clothes onto you, with you keeping Sans's hoodie in a death grip, and curled around it and in it. Sans seemed to read her mind, as he lifted your body up gently with his blue magic, and turned around, evading his sockets from your body as Toriel mumbled him a "thank you." Sans just nodded. Toriel broke the silence as she finally finished dressing you. "Would you like your hoodie back, Sans?" She offered him his blue hoodie that she had taken from you. He paused, before shaking his head. "nah let her keep it for tonight." He released you with his blue magic, and turned around. You immediately curled into his hoodie, and he fought the blush threatening to take over his face. Toriel wrapped you back in your fleece blanket, looking at Sans as she stood. 

"So.. I suppose since she's feral.. she would be, aggressive. Right?" She asked Sans, her voice laced with curiosity and worry. He nodded again. "yea.. even for a malnourished human.. her.. determination is pretty strong." His pinpricks wandered to your body, and then back to Toriel. 

Toriel nodded, figuring this. "You... wouldn't mind spending the night? She'll most likely wake up tomorrow, and I don't want her to injure Frisk, your blue magic could come in handy." He paused, before nodding. "yea.. i'll stay.. just, can we borrow your spare bedroom? also some rope?" Toriel and Sans both cringed simultaneously at the mention of rope, but it was a necessity. Toriel nodded again. "Sure, dear. Just take her into the spare room. There's a recliner for you. Also some rope in one of the drawers." 

Sans nodded to her in thanks, lifting your limp body. He laid the hoodie on your waist, and waved a goodnight to Toriel. He shuffled into the bedroom, laying you on the bed, covering you up in all of the blankets. He found the rope after shuffling around, tying it snugly to your waist, so you couldn't snake out, but also it wasn't suffocating you. He tied the other end to the bedpost, giving enough room so you could get onto the floor, but not kill him in his sleep while he was on the recliner. He regretfully put two huge socks around both of your hands, tying them on with scrunchies, so you couldn't cut the rope if you were to wake up. He nodded, satisfied with his handiwork as he laid on the recliner after shutting the bedroom door. He messaged his beloved brother, saying he wouldn't be home in the morning, and apologizing. He laid down, peeking one look at you from his sockets, before sinking deep into his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how many times I will update a week? At least once a week, definitely. I'm shooting for twice so.. QwQ. Anyways, any comments are greatly appreciated and I will comment back with any questions or concerns. Just be a nice bean. Thank you guys once again for the support. <3


	3. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3 this chapter was the bane of my existence but I really got into it at the end, anyways, thank you all for all of the kudos and comments!!! I'm so happy <3anyways., enjoyyy~,

You woke up in a jerking motion, panic flooding your system at the feeling of a restraint on your waist. Something fell to the floor at your sharp awake, thumping to the floor, and piercing the somewhat quiet. Your eyes quickly darted around the pale yellow walls. The colors weren't overwhelming, per say, but they did cause you a slight bit of unease. You stared, taking in your surroundings. Your head flicked at the drop of a pin to the soft.. somewhat growling sound you heard? It sounded very.. snorty? Your eyes trained on the corner of the room, at a soft, brown, leather chair. Atop it sat the being you had ran into you the other day. The skeleton was now only wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. The pink slippers had been discarded, and the bones of his feet were completely visible. You snorted a soft bit, looking at his face. His sockets were shut with a bone eyelid? You snorted again, turning away from the skeleton, and looking down at your body. You were enveloped in a soft purple gown. It had certainly been an upgrade to your previous one, it sat snug on your skin, covering your scarred body. Moisture and spit gathered in the back of your throat, and you emitted a soft purr at the feeling. You sat for a moment, looking over your blanket until your purring halted as you gazed at your hands. 

What.

They had been covered in two thick layers of fluffy fabric. You growled angrily, trying to shred the fabric from the inside. Your claws for nails curled furiously as they tried to grasp for any loose end inside the fluffy fabric. Nothing. Nothing caught. You thought for a moment, before another idea gathered in your head. You slowly pulled your arms to your face, and then sunk your teeth into the ends of the fabric, you tugged vigorously. And tugged. And tugged. The fabric refused to give, and the scrunchies on your hands were refusing to let go of the fabric. You huffed violently, and started to flap your arms. "HNNF!" 

Now, to someone who didn't know what was going on, this would probably be quite funny. You looked like a baby chick trying to fly while it was still a hatchling. 

To you though? This wasn't humorous. At all. You hoped with all your SOUL that the binds would give up, and allow your claws to be free. So you could cut the rope snug against your waist. So you could escape. 

 

But hoping hadn't gotten you anywhere in the past.

You shook your head at the thought, whining in defeat. You weren't getting out of here. You decided in your anger that perhaps struggling wasn't the best way out of this situation? Glancing around the room again, to the door, and then back at your gown. You felt a slight pain in your neck, like it was tight. You growled softly and got on all fours on the comfortable bed, and stretched. Your joints popped repeatedly, your hands stretching as much as they could in the confines of their hand prison. You caught a movement in the corner of your peripheral vision, and turned your body to look at an uncomfortable grimace on the skeleton's smile. 

You snickered softly to yourself, and looked down at the floor. There you noticed the thing that had made the thumping sound when you first jerked awake. The soft hoodie that the skeleton had been wearing the day before. Why was it on the floor? You wondered. You wanted it, but didn't want to leave the soft, fluffy bed. You tried to think of a plan in your head, your gaze not leaving the soft blue hoodie your SOUL was yelling at you to get. You sat back on your legs again, deciding there was only one way you would be able to get to the hoodie your SOUL so desired. 

You were filled with determination. 

You leaned cautiously over the side of the bed, your legs digging into the blankets underneath you. You leaned your body over the bed, reaching to the hoodie with your covered hand, while your other hand sat on the edge of the bed, to keep you stuck to it. You kept leaning, and leaning. One of your fingers caught the hoodie through the thick prisons on your hand, but the fabric on fabric had no traction, and it fell. Any normal human by now would have gotten down on the floor, accepting defeat, but you were stubborn. Your legs dug further into the blankets as you reached out one last time. Your legs lost the traction they had on the blankets, suddenly flipping you. You gasped, trying to hold onto the bed with your nails, but to no avail. You slipped off of the bed, with a loud, but somewhat muffled THUMP, your head met the floor through the soft hoodie. Your head didn't hold balance for long, and soon the curve of your spine caused your legs and lower back to hit the floor with a loud SLAM. 

You flinched mostly at the sudden pain blossoming in your lower spine. You whined quietly, laying on your back, on top of the hoodie. Your self pity didn't last long though, as a soft chuckle echoed through the room. The chuckling soon turned into full-blown laughter. Your eyes turned to the laughing skeleton, who was doubling over in the recliner.

An angry red blush started forming on your cheeks, you sat up, glaring at the animated skeleton. You may have been somewhat 'feral', but you still got flustered just as every other human. 

The skeleton cracked up even harder at your obvious fluster. "heheheheheAhAhahahahA. S-sorry, y/n!" His laughing slowed a bit as he studied your face carefully for a reaction to the name that had been branded on your thigh. 

Your brows flicked in recognition at the mention of your name, a cringe filled your face, and you stared down at the ground. Your flustered blush drained, leaving your face pale. "Hnn," was all you could say before you started sniffling. Your sniffles seemed to catch the skeleton's attention even more, as he gazed at your skull. "hey... bud.. didn't mean nothin'.." He leaned forward towards you, pushing himself off of the chair, opting to get on his hands and knees to not intimidate you any further. "bud.. that's your name, isn't it?” His sockets stared at you, pinpricks dilated, looking like a lamp on a misty night. 

You snorted, wiping your eyes. You hadn't heard that name in a while. A long while. 

 

It scared you.

 

You backed off, your spine smacking into the bedframe. Realizing you were cornered, you started growling, baring your teeth again. With a loud snarl, you showed you did not want him coming any closer. Eyes locked with his pinpricks, hair on the back of your neck bristled, you stood your ground.

 

________________

 

Sans didn't sleep. Not a wink. How could he? There was a feral, starved human sleeping on a bed opposite of the recliner he laid on. Now, don't get him wrong. This recliner was fucking comfortable. Very. But, with the constant and annoying tugging of his SOUL towards your sleeping form, no way he could sleep. He had sat up all night, his sockets closed, but non existent ears perked. They listened to every soft whimper, whine, and shift you did in your sleep. Your whimpers had hurt him greatly. They were filled with emotion, mostly sadness and fear. He didn't.. know what to make of it. Every whimper, his SOUL would tug harder against his ribs and magic flesh. Why? Why did your whimpers have such a strong hold on his SOUL? You couldn't be.. using magic? Could you? No. He shook that thought off immediately. You were a human, and all humans had a very low magic content. 

 

He had thrummed his phalanges against the soft leather deep into the night, sockets still closed. His mind was racing with questions, trying to search for an answer. 

His SOUL had never done this before.. so why now? 

 

He sighed, deciding not to think about it too much.. but he thought about it. All night. The only thing that dragged him out of his thoughts was when you had shot up out of your bed, he didn't dare open his sockets, faking his snores. He heard his jacket fall, and then silence for a moment. Until a soft purr began to fill the room. 

 

Oh my god.

 

Were you...purring?

 

Holy fuck.

 

If he had a human body, the soft purrs would have surely given him a heart attack, stroke, and nosebleed at the same time.

 

His SOUL had started humming in satisfaction. He bit back purrs threatening to leave his own body at the pleasure in his SOUL.

 

Must . . . P R O T E C T . . .

 

He fought back a shudder from his body as his instincts took over. As sudden as your purrs had started, they had stopped. 

 

No.. don't stop..

 

He then heard a struggle, and was obviously confused. He really wanted to see what you were doing. He contemplated for a moment, and slowly cracked one of his sockets. 

 

What he saw was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. You were flapping your arms around. You seemed to be struggling, but it didn't matter. You were so fucking cute.

 

StopBeingSoAdorableThisShouldBeIllegal

 

Disregarding his whole body's thoughts, he reluctantly shut his socket, not wanting you to suspect he was awake. 

 

Your struggling soon stopped, as he didn't hear the vicious rippling of your fabric anymore. 

 

And then he heard the most horrific sound ever.

 

Loud pops that sounded like firecrackers going off. 

 

Ew. Stop. He had reprimanded Frisk before for popping her joints like that in front of him before. His SOUL stopped tugging in pure disgust at the sounds he was hearing, and at the thought of having to reprimand you for it.

 

He DEFINITELY couldn't hold back his grimace as he cringed internally and on the outside.

 

As the effects of your little fireworks show wore off of him, he had started getting curious as to what you were doing when you hadn't made a sound for a minute or two. 

 

He didn't open a socket though, feared you were staring at him. Soon, he heard the rustling of the blankets on the bed, and the bed slightly creaked as he figured your weight favored one side. He sensed you moving around, but also not leaving the bed. Surely you knew the rope was long enough for you to have the ability to get up and stretch, didnt you? His curiosity got the best out of him as he finally opened a socket to watch what you were doing. Noticing your eyes trained to the floor, he opened his other socket to watch you intently.

 

You had been reaching from the soft blankets to reach for his hoodie that sat on the floor. He watched you reach for the fabric, but refusing to leave the bed. He pondered if you were simply too lazy to get up, or too scared. Either way, he related. A little more than he would like to admit.

 

His pinpricks wandered to your face, but only saw your eyes. They were filled with that same damn determined look he had seen coming from Frisk many times. It practically radiated off you. He watched as you hooked it, but it slipped from your grasp. He started pondering if he should help you. Before he could even act on helping you, he saw your legs slip from the bed. He watched helplessly as your face slammed into the fabric of his hoodie. You had sat for a moment on your head, before the rest of your weight fell and the rest of your back SLAMMED onto the floor.

 

His SOUL started tugging once again in concern, but he didn't move. You let out a soft whine, and despite his SOUL, he started laughing. His laughs were low at first, but got louder. He was doubling over in laughter. He wasn't laughing at your pain, no way. He was laughing at how ADORABLE that was. You had fallen just like a little kitten, how could he not laugh. 

 

He peeked up at your face, and seeing your cheeks a bright red as you sat up on his hoodie. Your face was ADORABLE when you were flustered, he concluded. Your cheeks burnt a bright red, like one of the Gyftmas lights that would decorate the tree every year. Your eyes would squint, forehead skin creases in anger. Even the tips of your ears were red. Any protective instincts that hadn't arisen, had certainly shown now. He wanted to befriend you. 

 

Hold you close. Cuddle you for hours on end, rarely letting you go. 

 

Treat you well, like he figured you had never been treated.

 

Apologize.

 

Call you by your name.

 

So that's what he did. 

Well, two of them

 

His laughter slowed down some as he finally willed himself some words. “sorry, y/n.” He bit back the aching feeling of wanting to call you a pet name, opting for you name instead. Mostly to see your reaction.

 

He wanted to kick himself. Hard. You looked like a kicked puppy.

 

The blaze that had been on your face had gone out like someone had thrown a bucket of water on a flame. Your face went dead white. The only good thing he had done was notice slight recognition to the name. So that had been your name. Good. 

 

He still hurt you. 

 

His SOUL tugged. 

 

That was unacceptable behavior from him.

 

H E 

W O U L D

N E V E R

M A K E

Y O U 

S A D

A G A I N .

 

The small ‘hnn’ that you had made had broken his metaphorical heart.

 

The small sniffles shattered his SOUL. Metaphorically, too. He hoped.

 

“hey… bud didn't mean nothin…” He got on his hands and knees, not wanting to intimidate you as his SOUL reached out to you. “bud… that's your name.. isn't it?” He wasn't expecting an answer, he pushed himself closer to you, his bone scraping on the hard floor was not a comfortable sound, but he didn't care.

 

His SOUL wanted him closer. 

 

The further he pushed towards you, the more you backed up. You had backed up until you were pinned to the bed, and then you had snarled at him. He paused his movement forwards, a little less than two arm's lengths away from you. Your eyes were glaring into his pinpricks. They were such a beautiful color, shining from the light peeking in through the window. Maybe if he had known you better. Gotten to you before anyone else had broken you.

 

Branded you. Scarred you. 

 

He would've told you how gorgeous your eyes were. You wouldn't be a feral human. You would be curled in his arms, his phalanges running through your hair. Not some fuzz.

 

His SOUL hummed at the thought.

 

He wanted to touch you. 

 

He reached out to you with his phalanges extended. You swiped at his arm, trying to hurt him. He caught your covered hand easily, and you had started trying to escape his hand, but you didn't dare break eye contact.

 

“c’mon bud.. don't you know how to greet a new pal?” he said as he squeezed your hand in you guys’ ‘handshake.’ 

 

“i'm sans. sans the skeleton.”

 

He had gone to reach down and kiss your covered hand. Your cheek puffed up, and then you exhaled with a loud, wet sounding breath.

 

Then something slimy and wet touched his cheek, pulling him and his SOUL out of their daze.

 

You had just spit on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow because I accidentally made it really long ;3 <3


	4. Souprising Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end note!! And I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter! <3 {and the pun}

You gulped, heart pummeling against your chest as you backed up. Your SOUL aches in fear. He had shown you kindness, what you thought you had detected through his actions, and you spit on him. To be fair, he had cornered you to the bed, scaring you senseless. And grabbed your hand.

 

But nothing was ever fair.

 

Coming back to your senses, you had realized the grip he had on your hand had loosened greatly. Wasting no time, you pulled it away from his loose grasp. You immediately coiled in on yourself, balling into fetal position. You had gotten your prize, at least. Your body pushed itself into the soft fur of the hoodie, nestling. Soft whimpers escaped your throat. You knew exactly what he was going to do to you. 

 

Exactly what the white coats would do. 

 

Another bruise, another cut. Maybe you would be knocked unconscious, and feel the stabbing pain in your SOUL again. 

 

It was way too quiet, you thought. Your hands covered your eyes. You wanted to see what he was going to do to you, your feared brain concluded. So you would know what part of your body to care for if he did knock you unconscious.

 

Slowly, you opened one of your eyes to stare at him. Your whimpers didn't subside, but your eyes traveled up his body. Looked like he was frozen, not moving. Nothing had changed, until you had looked at his sockets. His sockets were pitch black. The previous eyelights that had sat in the darkness were gone. This caused you to whimper louder, trying to push yourself away, under the bed, but your ribcage had JUST been too big for you to be able to squirm under the bed. 

 

Your eyes never left his black sockets. The tension in the air was thick, and suffocating. A pin dropping could sound like a bullet. You watched the thick, gooey spit take its sweet time dripping down his face.

Why hadn't he hit you yet? You wondered, your pupils shot to his hand suddenly, as his hand had started to pull back to his form, and went to his cheek. His sockets blinked, and when they opened, his pinpricks were back. You didn't quite know how you felt about that, but didn't get much time to think. He shook his head as he wiped the spit up with his pointer finger. He pulled his hand back, flinging the spit away from him with a disgusted look on his face. This fast action caused you to yelp, and that drew his attention back to your face. The disgusted look dropped quickly, and another look of concern drew his bone brows closer together. 

 

Why did he keep looking at you like that? Why wasn't he yelling, smacking, threatening to tear your SOUL out of your chest and-. 

 

Your thought process paused once again as you watched him push himself to his feet. His hands flopped by his sides, swinging. “yea.. i guess i deserved that, swee- bud.” A baby blue dusted his cheeks and he chuckled, turning on his heel and hiding his face. The laughter broke the tension in the air, and you released a long breath. He then turned around, watching you, the blush gone.

 

“anyways, bud. you hungry?”

 

Seriously? You had SPIT in his face at his kindness, and he was offering to FEED you? Was he delusional? 

 

“you're looking like skin and bones.” He winked at you at the mention of bones. You grimaced like that pun had hurt you physically. 

 

He just smiled kindly at you. You didn't understand him one bit. Whatever. You hesitated, before nodding. 

 

His smile seemed to widen as he just nodded, and walked out the door, shutting it carefully.

 

Your heart had started to slow down a little, and limb by limb, you uncurled yourself from your fetal position. You were still confused, but you weren't going to complain about not getting hit. Perhaps he was going to poison your food? Your breath hitched at the thought, and the need for comfort took over your senses. As soon as you were sitting back on your butt, you crawled away on hands and knees, getting all of your weight off of the hoodie. You looked over the fabric, thinking about how you had seen him wear it. Picking it up with your covered hands, you slipped your left hand and arm through one of the holes. It was followed by your right arm. It was way too bulky and huge for your tiny human form, but you didn't care. You pulled the hoodie up, over your head. Your arms couldn't even reach the ends of the hoodie. You wouldn't be able to scratch anyone in this, but you didn't care. You couldn't scratch even if you wanted to because of the godforsaken socks. 

 

You didn't purr in happiness, but your SOUL hummed in content. You dipped your nose into the collar between the hood and right sleeve, inhaling. The hum in your SOUL intensified. Sure, the soft fur weighing you down was nice and felt like protection, but where it REALLY got you was the smell. The smell was really nice. It smelled like dirt, but there was another scent in there. Something very sweet. You had never smelled anything akin, but you enjoyed it. You then started wondering as to why you had his hoodie. You clearly remembered the skeleton, Sans, wearing it when you blacked out. You then thought about his name. You clicked your tongue momentarily, trying to sound out the name in your mind. You creased your clenched jaw finally, inhaling. Your unused vocal cords let out the meekest word. 

 

“S..Sans?” You jumped with how much your SOUL had started humming, and you cracked a shallow smile at the content feeling in your SOUL.  Sure, saying the name had hurt your throat, but you enjoyed the happy feeling flooding your body. Leaning back, your muscles completely unclenched, you sighed in content, closing your eyes.

 

You had no idea how long you were laying back, in pure bliss for the first time in forever. You were only pulled from your thoughts as you heard the thumping of bones on wood. Your eyes cracked open, pulling your legs closer to your body. You weren't nearly as tense as before, but still watched the doorknob twist. You lifted your nose, the smell of food overpowering the smell of the hoodie. Just barely.

 

Sans walked in, looking around the room, before his pinpricks locked onto you. The blush returned to his face. He was carrying a tray, a bowl and a plate atop it.

 

“here, bud.” He kept his distance, but sat the tray relatively close to you, within your arm's length. Your stomach growled hungrily for the food, but, you shied away, shooting him an untrusting face. You nudged the tray towards him reluctantly, but you were afraid he had poisoned your food. 

 

The corners of his smile lowered, and once again, he gave you that look of concern. “c'mon, bud. you need to eat. at least give it a try.” He urged you on.

 

You looked down at the food. It looked good. It was a bowl of red soup with some sort of meat in it, and some noodles. Also stuff that looked like various vegetables. Beside it was a fruit cup, smelling very sweet. It was accompanied by a glass of a white substance. You wanted to eat, but decided against it as you nudged the tray further towards him with the knuckle of your hand. 

 

He sighed. “bud.. what can i do to make you try it?” His brow bones were pushing together further in more concern. 

 

You hummed momentarily, before slipping your hand out of the hoodie, gesturing to the food. You pointed to him, and brought your hand to your mouth. 

 

He looked confused, and a bit... hurt. He seemed to realize what you wanted though. He took the spoon from the soup in his hand, teeth creasing apart from one another. He dumped the soup in his mouth, and put the spoon back in the bowl. It interested you as you perked up to watch him eat. He noticed your interest, and the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. His pinpricks shined brighter against the dark black sockets as the concern melted off of his face. “mmmn.. tastes good bud, was made with lots of love.” He winked at you again.

 

That was proof enough for your starved body. You reached down with your uncovered hand, picking up the spoon, and lifting it to your face. Your hand was very steady to not spill it on the hoodie. You sniffed it, enjoying the scent. You poured it on your tongue, a pleased smile forming on your lips. As you swallowed, you jumped as it felt like the soup disappeared. This wasn't how normal food felt. You sneered, flashing your teeth, and dropped the spoon like it was on fire. You glared at him. 

 

He didn't looked shocked, or scared by your expression. His smile never faltered. He took a breath as he prepared his explanation. “monster food, don't worry. it's fine, just made with magic to disperse the nutrients.” He shrugged. 

 

Your eyes studied his face, before realizing he wasn't lying to you. You took another bite. The feeling was pretty pleasant, and you took bite after bite until the bowl was drained. You then picked up the fruit cup, sniffing at the fruit. You recognized most of the fruits, except for a round, bright red one that smelled very familiar. You picked it out, and sat the fruit cup down. You rolled it in your hand, sniffing it, and then the hoodie. It matched the sweet scent that paired with the dirt. You didn't know what it was, though. You picked it up, looking at him. You leaned forward, your palm outstretched to him, the red fruit rolled around, but never fell.

 

He had been staring at you curiously, smiling the whole time. He then shot you a confused look, looking down at the fruit. He looked at your confused look again. He had a look of realization, and chuckled. “heh. it's a cherry bud.”

 

Your palm pulled back to your body, and you hummed. Your tongue clicked, sounding out the word in your mouth as you had with his name. You didn't say the word though, and you popped the fruit into your mouth. It tasted sweet. Almost a little too sweet, but it satisfied your taste buds. You quickly downed the fruit cup, getting full as you picked up the cup of white substance. It smelled like nothing. You looked at him, in confusion once again.

 

He just grinned. “milk. it's milk, bud. good for your bones.” He winked at you once again.

 

You glared at him as you clicked your tongue.

 

He gave you a very unconvincing frown, staring at you. “aw, c’mon bud, humorous me.” 

 

You thought for a moment at his pun, before you threw the empty fruit cup at his head. It just hit him in the forehead. His fake frown lifted at your reaction, and he laid back on the floor, laughing. His laughing slowed down over time as you drank your milk. You noticed his sockets had closed, and you set your empty cup down. You were full as you had been in a long time. You stretched, back cracking a few times. Curiosity bit at your mind as you watched him laying flat on the floor, his ribs under his shirt rising and lowering with a rhythmic breathing pattern. You moved forward onto your hands and knees, one hand still engulfed by the hoodie. 

 

Slowly, and as careful as a stray cat, you inched over to him. Your rope was just at the end as you were at the side of his body. You sniffed at him, sitting back on your knees. Your face leaned close to his, and you inspected it. He was breathing in through his nose bone, or where his nose should be, and out through his teeth. You seemed satisfied, but confused as to why he needed to breathe. The scent of dirt and cherries was overpowering, but you loved it. You wished he wasn't asleep, as you desperately wanted to shove a hand into his eye socket. Another time, maybe. The scent pacified your nerves, as you sniffed his white t shirt. Despite the wary part of your mind yelling at you to run, hide, and hiss, the other part of your mind disagreed. You SOUL was definitely apart of the disagreeing side, as your muscles started to relax. You put pressure on your left shoulder, head laying down on his rib cage. The rest of your body curled into his right side, stealing every bit of warmth he released. You slowly sunk into darkness as a kind smile drew up your lips, and your SOUL was as satisfied as you had ever felt it. 

 

________________________

 

Sans wasn't mad at you. He couldn't be. He was mostly mad at himself. He had scared you so bad, pinning you in fear, that you spit on him. His SOUL had dimmed in fear, refusing to pound against his chest. He yelled at himself in his mind for scaring you, sitting in his daze, letting his grip on your hand weaken. He immediately felt your hand tug out of his grip. He immediately felt a million times worse as he listened to your soft whimpers.

 

How could he be so STUPID?

 

The whimpers stabbed his SOUL.

 

How could he do this to you?

 

Why? Why? Why?

 

He deserved to be spit on. Hell, he deserved to be turned to dust right then and there.

 

You were the smallest, purest thing he had ever seen. And he hurt you. 

 

He would never hurt you again.

 

N e v e r .

 

N o 

O n e

W i l l 

H u r t

Y o u.

 

He pulled himself from his thoughts to try and comfort you. What would make you happy?

 

He then felt the spit dripping down his cheek. He pulled his hand back, blinking. He wiped it off with his index finger and flicked it away.

 

Ew. Human bodily fluids. But he would live with it since it came from you.

 

Speaking of you, he finally was able to see you again. You looked worse than he suspected. He wanted so bad to pick you up, and cuddle you from your fetal position. He knew he couldn't do that, though. 

 

So he just stood up, looked down at you, and admitted he was wrong.

 

“yea.. i guess i deserved that, swee- bud.”

 

Fuck, he cursed to himself. He almost slipped up there and called you a pet name. He turned to hide his growing blush, and turned back around when it subsided.

 

His SOUL thrummed somewhat, and he wanted to get you fed. His instincts wanted you healthy. 

 

“anyways, bud, ya hungry?” He asked you. He knew you weren't going to answer, but decided to ask anyways. To be polite and show you he cared. Maybe throw in a pun… “you're looking like skin and bones.” He threw you a wink. You just grimaced at him. Yea. He deserved that. And got that look a lot. He just kept watching your face, and smiled in joy as you nodded at him. At least you trusted him to make food for you. He just shot you the same kind smile, turning on his heel, and exiting the room.

 

He knew Tori nor Frisk would be home. It was a weekday, so Tori would be teaching at her elementary school. Frisk would be doing ambassador things with King FluffyBuns. 

 

His eyes wandered to the clock on the wall. Huh. 2:46 PM. Jeez. He had been lost in thought for a while. He knew Tori wouldn't mind him using some of the food she had. There was no problem with money when they had arrived at the surface. They were all filthy rich with gold, and gold had been in high demand when they had come out of the mountain. He just thrummed his hands on the sides of his cheek. “hmmm…” he thought out loud, looking through the cabinets. “maybe a… soup?” He picked up one of the cans of Progresso soup, and his pinpricks flicked to the ingredients. No matter how many times this product would claim to be natural, he read right through the preservatives. He emitted a soft growl, putting the soup down. No way. His human was getting the best food. 

 

He walked out of the room, down the hall, to a bookshelf flooded with books of snails, and various cookbooks. Finally he found a book of soups, and flipped through the pages. He finally found one that looked doable. Sure, this would take a lot longer, but he would be able to flavor it correctly, and make sure everything that went into it was fresh. He just sighed, grabbing all of the ingredients from the fridge. Carrots, tomatoes, green beans, a various amount of spices, and some random spices. He also got some beef from the fridge, and noodles. 

 

He got lost in his cooking, deciding that maybe Paps had been right. This was really fun when you put your love into it. 

 

By the time he was finally finished, he dumped a little bit of METTATON'S FABULOUS HUMAN FOOD TO MAGIC CONVERTER. The product was in a bright pink, glittery box. He just frowned at the colors, and then rolled his eyelights. Dramatic. Laughing a little to himself, he also grabbed a fruit cup. Unfortunately Tori and Frisk were out of fresh fruit, this would have to do. He poured the converter into fruit cup, and then the glass of milk he had gotten for you out of the fridge. He hummed happily, and looked at the clock. It was 4:59 PM. Sighing, he put all of the food on a tray, hoping you were still awake. He walked down the hall, humming happily. He avoided using his shortcuts out of fear of scaring you. Wiggling the doorknob, he opened the door and walked in. He paused, his SOUL thrummed happily. You were ENGULFED in HIS hoodie. Your small body was way too small for it. You were soaked in his scent, and he wondered if you could smell his pungent scent that had increased with your presence. Maybe you could? He figured, as he saw your nose pressed into the fabric.

 

He just gulped, keeping his cool, but he did blush. He wanted to be near you while you ate, but decided against it. He got down to you, putting the tray close to you, but not so close to where he would fear you. He sat down across from you. He definitely wasn't expecting you to push the tray closer to him. He was confused. You had said you wanted to eat, hadn't you? So why weren't you? “bud…? what can i do to make you try it?” He was concerned as he watched your hand gestures. 

 

Oh.

 

He wanted you to eat it first. You didn't trust him.

 

Ouch. 

 

That hurt more than he was expecting it to. He obliged though, reaching forward and grabbing the spoon. He lifted it to his mouth, and creased his teeth to put the spoon in. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his grin. He had peaked your curiosity, at least. “mmm… tastes good, bud. was made with lots of love.” He shot you a wink, and returned the spoon to the bowl. That apparently convinced you. He watched you scoop the soup into your mouth. Everything looked fine, until he saw you shoot him a glare. He had figured you would have this reaction, and he just inhaled. “monster food, don't worry. it's fine, just made with magic to disperse the nutrients.” He shrugged, and your glare went down to the soup. He enjoyed watching you as you continued eating. His instincts were satisfied by seeing you eat. He watched you in a way that wasn't creepy or threatening, just caring. 

 

He WAS a little confused as he watched you fondle with your fruit cup, taking a cherry out on your palm and extending it to him with a confused look. Did you not.. know what it was? He decided to give you an explanation. “heh...it's a cherry, bud.”

 

You looked very pleased with that answer, clicking your tongue, and he watched as you downed the fruit cup with vigor. He then saw the same look come over your face when you picked up the milk. 

 

Well, if he was gonna give you an explanation, he was going to at least tease you for it. “milk. it's milk, bud. good for your bones.” He shot you another wink. You glared at him, but he swore he could see a smile on your lips. You clicked your tongue. He wondered why you clicked your tongue like that, but knew he wasn't going to get an answer if he asked. He brushed it off and pouted as best as he could at you. “aw, c’mon bud, humorous me.”

 

He certainly wasn't expecting a fruit cup to be thrown at his head. It hadn't been thrown with any angry intent. His instincts subsided, he just leaned back on the floor, star-fishing. 

 

He closed his tired sockets, not expecting to fall asleep. He didn't know how long he was asleep. It couldn't have been long, but suddenly he felt a soft pressure on his ribs on his right side. He then felt warm limbs cuddle into his side. He didn't panic, since his SOUL felt so content. But why…? He felt slow, but hot breathing on his chest, and nervously opened his sockets. 

 

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.

 

You were snuggled into the side of his body, head laying on his ribs. He didn't squeal like an obsessed schoolgirl, instead rolling his neck and head towards your body, and inhaling. You smelled.. unexpected. It was a nice smell, not overpowering. The smell was of fresh bed sheets when they were out of the dryer, and blueberries..? Confusing, but he couldn't lie to himself that he wasn't 100 percent content. His right arm curled around the curve of your back, rubbing soft circles into your spine. He let out a long, content sigh, closing his sockets. He quickly fell into a deep sleep, one of the best he had in a long, long time. 

 

His SOUL was full of love, and it was the good kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sooo I really loved writing this chapter. I loved the fluff, so much. Just, I dunno. I haven't started the next chapter because I've been wondering if it was okay for this to start getting really fluffy? I've asked multiple people, and came to the conclusion that if something bad had been happening to you for [period of time.] That the first person to show you kindness, you would trust them quite quickly. Now, Reader still has a lot of problems to get over, and many hurdles to jump over! But I do want to apologize to those of you who wanted a slow burn. This is NOT gonna be a slow burn fic. I dunno. I'm really nervous about this, and I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy this fic! I genuinely want to write this, but I just needed to state this before I started working on the next chapter. Anyways, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3 ~


	5. Ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi bbs! I hope you guys all enjoy this one! Pathetically fluffy uwu. <3

You had woken up in the morning, your head still snuggled into Sans’ ribcage. You felt his arm wrapped around your waist, resting on your spine. It was warm, which confused you, but you didn't complain. Your heart thrummed at the closeness, your pulse speeding up. You just watched his face, lost in your thoughts. His complexion was soft, bone brows slack. Air whistles through his teeth, his smile was pleasant. You didn't know what to do. On one hand, maybe he would hurt you. Maybe he was just holding you captive to give you to the white coats later. Your breathing hitched a bit at that, your body trying to push away from his. Your breathing was becoming labored, and it felt like your lungs were filling with metal. You started sweating at your attempts to breathe, it felt impossible to get oxygen. 

 

You couldn't go back. You wouldn't go back. Your SOUL started pounding, and it stung in the center. It was like you could feel the wires, the needles, back into you. Tears started clouding your vision, and a strangled sob came out of your mouth. With that sob, Sans immediately sat up. There was a grimace on his face as if he was in pain. He sat a hand on his chest, before looking to you.

 

“b-bud?! y-you okay? hey! look at me!” The hand that had previously been on your spine, wrapped around your wrist, along with his other hand on your other wrist. “bud. look at me.” 

 

You released another sob, before looking at his eye sockets. His pinpricks were staring right into your tear-clouded pupils. You started blinking out the tears, shaking your arms in his grip. He didn't let go. You contemplated spitting on him, before a baby blue magic filled the room. It circled the room, like a very thick fog. You eyed it with your peripheral vision. You were worried it would start suffocating you even more, as it just kept filling the air, giving the room a blue hue. You had no choice but to start breathing it in, as Sans kept his pinpricks locked onto you. The smell of cherries and dirt was overpowering, but not in an unpleasant way. You stopped shaking your arms, and just clawed the insides of the socks that were wrapped around your hands. 

 

You had started to inhale the thick magic, and it caused you to take deep inhales. You watched Sans’ hands carefully unwrap from your wrists, and one went to your head, gingerly rubbing the area with his phalanges. You started blinking away the tears, and they dropped down your cheeks, leaving streaks down your slightly dirty skin. Your breathing became normal, with the occasional sniffle. You knew, then, he wasn't going to turn you in. He wasn't like the white coats. 

 

He made your SOUL feel happy. He made the spot that had been abused so many times, feel bright and happy. You let out another sob, and then wrapped your hoodie padded arms around his neck, digging your face into his shoulder with his t-shirt on it. He wasn't as pokey as you were thinking, but was very comfortable. You inhaled his scent again, and your SOUL shuddered. 

 

You wanted to be as close to him as possible, to his scent. Your legs wrapped around his waist as you scooted your butt closer. You clung to him for dear life, not wanting to be taken away.

 

He must've gotten the memo, because he made no move to get you off. He just stood up, rubbing soft circles into your spine. You saw him walk back to your bed, and pause. You felt him tense under your body, and that caused you to tense as well. You shot him a questioning whine, which he promptly intended. 

 

“heh, sorry bud.” He sat on the edge of the bed. He paused for a second, rubbing another circle into your back. “ya trust me to take the rope off of ya…?” 

 

You physically flinched at his words. He trusted you? After trying to hurt him, and even spitting on him, he trusted you enough to untie you? You didn't get it, but thinking about it, the binds around your waist were annoying. You gave him a soft nod. He must've felt your nod, because he just inhaled, before starting to untie the quadruple knot that sat at your back. You soon felt the pressure release, and you raised your arms in the air from his neck, stretching. You went to pop your back, but the image of his face last time you did it flashed through your mind, and you just wrapped your arms back around his neck. 

 

“bud, let go…” You gripped to him tighter in response, and heard him huff. You had a feeling he wasn't mad, but his irritation with you was bringing you pleasure. You emitted a soft giggle into his shoulder. “you think that's funny, bud?” You felt something poke your side, and it gave you a really weird sensation, rippling through your body. It made you want to laugh. You just held onto him tighter, a small squeak emitting from your giggles. 

 

“oh..? you're ticklish, are ya?” 

 

Ticklish. That's what you felt? You just giggled again, arms wrapping tighter around his neck, clicking your tongue a few times. The feeling came back, on the other side of your body. You shied away from it instinctively, and your giggles intensified. You felt him stand, and lean his upper body over the bed. You were hanging on tight though, so you didn't fall. Your giggles finally subsided as you got interested in what he was doing. You sat in silence for a moment, before you felt five digits on both sides of your body, poking and digging into your sides. This made you start laughing immensely, you didn't know why the actions made your body react like this. Your laughing was so loud, and echoed off the sides of the wall. It didn't take long before you heard another laugh join in, Sans’. His tickling was relentless, and it didn't take long before your arms unwrapped from his neck to fight off the hands that were digging into your sides. With nothing holding up your upper body, your legs soon gave way as well, and your whole body fell into the bed. You looked up at Sans’ face, seeing his smile wide, teeth parted only slightly. His smile, looking like this, was very contagious. You finally grabbed his wrists, pushing them away from your body to relinquish the intense tickles.

 

He pulled his hands back to his body, doubling over. A blue liquid started flowing out of his sockets, bright tears ran down his face. He backed up a few steps, tears running down his face. Concern flooded your body, and your laughing stopped. He had his sockets closed, tears flowing freely as he kept himself doubled over. He was still laughing, you didn't get it? Why was he sad, but still laughing. Your SOUL clenched in on itself, and you swallowed spit that had gathered in the back of your throat from your laughing. He was too far away, you judged, and being on four legs, you would be too short to properly comfort him. Your SOUL wanted to help him, and you agreed with it for once. With his height, though, you couldn't reach him.. unless. You scooted yourself to the edge of the bed, putting one foot down. You tested it with a bit of weight, and then balanced out the weight of your body on your other foot. Your knees touched, as you were heavily off balanced. 

 

You were filled with Determination. 

 

You pushed yourself off of the bed with your covered hands, taking a few shaky steps. It was difficult. Four sturdy appendages were much better than two unsteady ones, you guessed, but you would be too short. You looked up from your shaky knees, and wobbled your way over to his body. Your knees threatened to buckle multiple times, but you were soon close enough. He had stood straight up while you had made your way over to him, pinpricks staring you down. A few stray tears fell from his sockets, making you even more determined. Just as you had figured, even standing, you were just at his collarbone. You wasted no time, pushing your nose under his jaw, lifting his chin, and then pushing into him with an intense nuzzle. Your breath hitched, and a few of your own tears threatened to flow out of your eyes. You blinked them away, inhaling, and gulping. “D...dun… cry.” Your voice was very soft, and unused. It hurt to use it, just like it had to say his name. Your arms wrapped around his chest, and you started clinging onto him. Your balance was fixed, but you didn't care. Your arms wrapped around him, and you started climbing up him with your feet. He noticed what you were doing, and decided to help you by putting his hands under your thighs and hoisting you up until your legs were snugly wrapped around him like before. He didn't even shift with the sudden extra weight, just sitting in silence. You refused to stop nuzzling him though, and your SOUL buzzed in your chest. You didn't know why it buzzed like it did, but didn't care. It felt good. The silence was soon broken by him speaking up. 

 

“s-sweetheart. i appreciate the concern, but those were tears of happiness.” 

 

Happiness..? You had heard the word before, but never knew what the feeling of ‘happiness’ was. You pulled your face back from his chin, giving him a very confused look. You swear you saw his pinpricks flicker out, but couldn't quite tell. He outhaled again. “happiness is… the feeling you felt while you were being tickled. it makes you feel nice.” 

 

This explanation only confused you more. Tears were supposed to come from sadness, right? You knew what sadness was.

 

There was no lack of experience for that emotion.

 

You tilted your head at him, even more curious. You saw his smile turn up again. “see, when you get really happy, sometimes you'll cry. sometimes because of laughing, other times because the feeling is just so overwhelming you'll cry… get it..?” He looked at you, bone brow raised in a silly expression. You nodded, feeling your cheeks heat up, and a smile crossed your face, you nuzzled your head under his jaw once again, inhaling his scent. It was all around you, even in the fabric you wore, and you didn't even complain. You yawned, feeling your eyes get heavy. The soft buzzing of your SOUL had soon lulled you to sleep. 

 

_________________

 

Sans’ dreams had been the most peaceful in a while, i just darkness with stars everywhere, like the night sky. He also saw you, sitting down in the flowers beside him, both of your hands were interlocked. You looked happy, and your body had filled out. You didn't look crushed, or scared. That went on, until he felt a stabbing pain in his SOUL. It felt like it was being cracked. He just heard a high buzzing, like a bee had been trapped in his socket. He sat up as fast as he could, as he heard a sob fill the room. He laid his hand on his chest, gripping his shirt where he SOUL sat. His pain dulled, but he felt a strong tug of his SOUL in your direction. It didn't take long for his eyes to sway to you. He started panicking. Were you okay? 

 

“b-bud? y-you okay?! hey! look at me!” He saw how you were struggling to breathe, and immediately took pity on you. You were going through something he had experienced multiple times. A panic attack. He wrapped both of his hands around your wrist, trying to get you to look at him. It was an attempt to ground you. “bud. look at me.” He said firmly, to get your attention. He definitely wasn't expecting your beautiful eyes to look into his, full of tears. He held back the urge to kiss them away, to comfort you. You started fighting against his grip. He made the decision that he couldn't lose whatever progress he had mad with you, and started spreading his magic around the room. 

 

He was doing a scent marking tactic, covering you with his own scent. It normally was used between SOULbonded couples, but he couldn't help himself. He knew what you smelled made you comforted, so he would give you however much you could ever want. 

 

He would keep you safe.

 

His SOUL started doing flips as he saw you calm down, all because of the scent of his magic. It made him incredibly happy. He let go of your wrists, laying a hand on your head. He had to sit, listening to your sobs, the last one you emitted was a particularly bad one, before you wrapped your arms around his neck, digging your face into his collar bone. He wasn't expecting that, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He couldn't help himself as he sniffed you, enjoying the smell of you. Bedsheets and blueberries. He didn't get it, but you know. It was you. He paused as he felt your legs wrap around him. He knew you two were in a very sexual position, but his magic didn't start traveling to his lower regions. Maybe his SOUL knew you needed to be close to him. He really didn't mind, and didn't care to pull you off. Standing, he expected you to put him off balance, but you didn't. You were too small, and light. He rubbed circles into your spine, like he had done last night. Stars, you were so adorable. You clung to his chest like a spider monkey. He almost laughed, but then looked towards the bed. He froze. The rope he had tied around the bedpost was barely knotted on. The knot was so loose, that even a slight tug on it would cause it to give. 

 

Curse him and his laziness. You could've turned him to dust while he slept, both nights. He started to curse himself for how foolish he had been, he still had no idea how much LOVE you had. Frisk would have reset, no doubt. He would have to wait years and years to be on the surface again, and wait years and years to finally be at peace with the humans. He was pulled out of his thoughts though, by a loud whine that was emitted from your throat. 

 

He decided not to show he was afraid of you, and just apologized. He sat on the bed, in a position so your face wasn't looking towards the rope. He figured there was no reason to keep the rope on you. You hadn't hurt him, so why was the rope even needed. “ya trust me to take the rope off of ya…?” He asked, already putting his hands at the knot. At least that was tight, not like it mattered. He felt you flinch. Ouch. Not even YOU trusted yourself. He then felt you nod against his collarbone. So, he untied the knot, and felt your arms unwrap from his body. You looked like you were going to stretch, but then you wrapped his arms around him again. His pinpricks wandered to the sun shining through the window. Shit. It must've been sometime in the afternoon. He needed to make you something, but he doubted you would be comfortable leaving the room. So he decided to tell you to get off, which made you grip onto him tighter. Oh. So it was gonna be like that? He only was a little irritated, but it was mostly playful. He heard you giggle. “oh, you think that's funny, bud?” He poked at your side, watching you squeak before you giggled.. were you.. ticklish? He wondered, and then got an idea. “oh, you're ticklish… are ya?” He heard you click your tongue, and then wrapped your arms around as tight as they could around him. 

 

He leaned himself over the bed, knowing if you were really ticklish, you would let go. He didn't want you to get hurt, so if you fell you would only hit the bed. He moved his hands under the fabric of his hoodie, and started poking and tickling your sides. Your laughter was loud, and it filled his metaphorical heart and ears with happiness. Your laughter was obviously contagious, and soon he started laughing in. He would face a thousand resets to hear you laugh again. He looked down at your face, seeing it bright. Your cheeks were dirty, but they were painted with a soft blush. Your mouth was curled up, and opened wide. He felt his SOUL melt. He would be dusted a million times in genocide routes if he could just watch your face like this. He finally stopped his tickles as his hands were pushed away, and he backed up, doubling over. He started to feel tears of joy leak down his cheeks. All his years of being stuck underground, wanting to shatter his own SOUL, wanting to die, it had lead to this. 

 

So many years of just waiting. So many resets from both the flower, and Frisk. So many times he watched his own brother dust. His friends. But it all lead to this. He felt his SOUL start pounding, trying to get his attention. He then noticed he couldn't hear your laughter anymore. Confused, he straightened his body to look at you. 

 

Oh.. my god. You were walking. You looked unsteady, so unsteady. Like if a breeze was to blow through the window, he was sure you would fall. He was half tempted to help you with his magic, but seeing the determined look on your face, he decided against it. Your brows were furrowed, eyes locked onto his body. Your tongue was sticking out, laying over your upper lip. You looked adorable, as each step you got closer to him. Your look of determination soon switched to concern. He felt your nose nuzzle under his jawbone, and you nuzzled into him as much as you could. “D-dun...cry…”

 

He definitely wasn't expecting to hear your voice. It was very weak, like Frisk’s had been when she first had to speak to the humans in Ebott when they had all emerged from the mountain. He wasn't too sure though, why you were so concerned about him… crying.. oh. You had never seen anyone cry in happiness. He felt your arms wrap around him, and your feet try to climb his body. It didn't take him long to lift you up, giving you a boost and resting his hands under your thighs, so you definitely wouldn't fall. 

 

He didn't know what to think, what to say. You had been so worried for him that you had walked, like a human. You definitely weren't used to it, he noted, thinking at how you looked like you were just going to collapse. You looked like the one deer from that Disney movie him and Paps used to watch. His SOUL started humming, pressed as close to his ribcage as it could be, the closest to your body it could get without being physically out. Your voice too… he thought. It was so weak. He wondered when the last time you had used it was. Definitely a while ago, just like Frisk. Well, he knew now, that you COULD talk, and that you COULD walk. You would need practice on both, but ultimately he was satisfied. Now he just needed to tell you why he was “crying.” 

 

“s-sweetheart, i appreciate the concern… but those were tears of happiness.” He didn't even bother to say ‘bud.’ It felt… wrong to call you that. And as long as you were snuggled up in his arms like you were, clinging to him, covered in his hoodie. You were his sweetheart.

 

H i s.

 

Heh.

 

He figured you understood, but when he felt your head pull out from under his chin, and saw the look of pure confusion on your face. He was pissed. Whoever did this to you, he made a vow to himself, he would kill them. Now, he had to explain what happiness was to a scared female, who looked like she was in her twenties, skinny and fragile, scarred. 

 

Thinking about that, he wasn't just going to kill them. 

 

He was going to  t o r t u r e them.

 

He would think more in depth on that later.

 

Anyways, here he was. He was going to tell you that happiness was how you made his SOUL feel. He quickly made the judgement though, that since you didn't even know what happiness was, you would have no idea what a SOUL was. So, he opted for the safe version. “happiness is… the feeling you felt while you were being tickled. it makes you feel nice.” 

 

Maybe he wasn't as good at explaining feelings as he thought he was. He watched your brows furrow even more in just really deep confusion. Then, your head tilted like a confused puppy hearing its name for the first time. You were so cute, he just had to smile at that. He figured you must have been confused as to why he had been crying, a sign of sadness, while he was claiming he was happy. “see, when you get really happy, sometimes you'll cry. sometimes because of laughing, other times because the feeling is just so overwhelming you'll cry… get it..?” 

 

Apparently that was good enough, because he just watched your face be covered in a soft, rosy blush. 

 

Aww.

 

He didn't get to witness the sight of your blush for too long, before your nose was nuzzled deep into his chin once again. He heard you take a deep nasal inhale, and fought off his own blush. The nasal inhales just continued, until he heard your breathing even out, and your head went slack. He couldn't lie, you slept a lot more than any other human he had seen, but he figured it was good for you? He would ask Frisk later. 

 

He sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. 2:45. Tori, nor Frisk wouldn't be home for a while. He really should get you, and himself some food. He definitely was gonna make it, no question. When he thought about laying you down, and leaving you, his instincts heightened. With his instincts, his magic. He almost felt the blue flames form in his socket, before deciding that leaving you alone was a bad idea. He scooped up a blanket from the bed, and threw it over his shoulder with his free hand. 

 

Walking out to the TV room which was closest to the kitchen, he held you extremely carefully. He used some of his blue magic to pull your covered hands from around his neck, and then your legs. He put his hands under your hoodie-covered armpits. You were so, so light. It was pitiful, it only made his instincts flourish even more. He made sure to keep a hand under your head, so it wouldn't flop over. He could feel his own SOUL'S fury for losing the closeness. He didn't care though, you both needed food, and he cooking risk you getting burnt by accident. He then started wrapping you in the blanket, not tightly swaddling you, but just a loose wrap so you would feel comforted, but not confined. He sighed, looking at your sleeping face. He watched you for a minute, before deciding you were safe and sound. 

 

He started looking through the fridge, eyeing the selection, and then pulled out another cookbook. He just hummed, humming along with his SOUL. For some reason, when it came to taking care of you, he never went with the lazy route. Maybe because, he felt like he had a purpose. He felt like he had.. hope. He just flipped through it, finally finding something. It was chicken, with mushrooms, and a pasta salad on the side. It was simple, but had everything in it. They still had no fruit though, so another fruit cup would have to do. While the chicken was baking, he heard you shuffle on the couch, and then a soft snore. 

 

Stars, you were so adorable. Everything you did was just so wonderful. He was so happy around you, but he missed his brother. He wondered what would happen if you two met. Maybe, no, he was sure, you two would make amazing friends. He knew he couldn't have a family with you, there was no way. Humans and monsters weren't compatible. Humans didn't have enough magic in their SOUL to be able to conceive a child. That was okay, though. He didn't mind it. Perhaps you two would adopt? Maybe. It was definitely a possibility. 

 

Jeez. He only knew your name. Didn't even know your SOUL type, or color. Granted, you didn't know his SOUL type either. Despite that, though. Here he was. Barely even knowing you, but thinking about a family. His SOUL brightened in his ribcage, causing a blue light out of his t-shirt. He gripped his shirt. “c'mon… sansy… snap out of it. if your SOUL wants to be this close to her, how bad can she be?” He finally went back to making food, occasionally turning back to you on the couch. Until once when he turned around, and saw his discarded hoodie, and you gone. He had started to worry, before he heard a soft sneeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh okay so. Chapter 6 isn't exactly done? So if it isn't posted tomorrow, I'm sorry! It will be posted sometime this week though! I love you guys sm, and hope you all enjoy this chapter!! Because I really am starting to enjoy all the fluff!! <3


	6. Unintentional Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this made me CHOKE. sorry for the delay, hope the length makes up for it. I got lazy at some parts, sorry!

You had woken up, little droplets of sweat dripping down your forehead. Your body felt very hot, and clammy, especially on your arms. You opened your mouth, your tongue lolling out and to the side. You panted quietly. As much as you loved the smell of the hoodie, Sans’ scent just wafted off of you. Reluctantly, you took the hoodie off, laying it down on the couch. You smelt food being cooked, and your stomach started gurgling. It made you jump a little, but you ignored it. You figured Sans wouldn't let anything hurt you, so you started looking around the room. There was a big black screen on the wall, you knew what that was, it was a TV. You looked at the wooden box under it, with a few doors of glass. You figured it was a wooden cabinet. You had only seen metal versions of that. You pushed yourself off the couch, getting on all fours. You took another peek towards Sans, who was standing at the counter. 

 

You figured you could allow yourself to be curious, as he was there. Your skin had already started cooling down. You started walking around the room, soft fabric covering the floor, and socks on your hands keeping you from making a lot of noise. You took in as much as you could, and even put your hands on the table. There were bright yellow flowers in a glass cup on the table. Your eyes widened, and you leaned forward. You sniffed it. It tickled your nose some, and you got the feeling of pressure in your nose, before you sneezed. You just sniffled, growling some at the flower. You heard a deep chuckle, and looked over at Sans. He was just watching you fondly. It caused your face to heat up, and you instinctively turned away from him. You started to move yourself towards another shelf. This one was full of books. So.. a bookshelf? You hummed, sitting yourself down on the floor in front of the shelf. There was a sickeningly bright book at your eye level. You grabbed it, pulling it out carefully to not disturb the books around it. You pulled it to your chest, reading the cover. 

 

Yes, you could read, not very well though. Big words that had been spoken around you while with the white coats would leave you confused. 

 

The thought of them made you growl at the book in front of you. 

 

You shook off your anger as your socks traced the words on the front of the book. Animals? You cocked your head at the word, clicking your tongue. You had heard that word before, yes. A white coat had called you that one time! 

 

After you had sunken your teeth through his finger when he had poked at your face. The memory made you draw your tongue over your sharp teeth, being careful to not cut yourself. You vaguely remembered how his warm blood had soaked your tongue. It had the same taste as the metal bars you chewed on for years to sharpen your teeth and nails. 

 

You had given him plenty of warnings to not touch you, you figured. But he still did it, and he was punished for it. That's how it worked. If you bypassed warnings, you would be punished. Punishments were.. hard to think about. 

 

Your chest got that constricting feeling again. Your SOUL, which had been quiet, was now tugging you in the direction of Sans. You didn't argue with your SOUL,  pushing the book back onto the shelf. You started walking your way over to him, still on all fours. You were too short like this, barely on your knees. You gripped onto the counter, your knees shaking, but not as bad as yesterday. You pushed yourself up, and then wrapped your arms around him. You inhaled his scent, and smiled. 

 

He chuckled at you. “hey, sweetheart. almost done making us some food.”

 

Your smile got even wider, and your teeth flashed in the light. You didn't really know why he kept calling you ‘sweetheart.’ You didn't mind it though. You liked it better than your name. You nuzzled into his neck. Your legs felt so weak, you didn't like standing like this. Standing on all fours felt… better.. but you couldn't deny that standing on your legs felt right. Your grip on him never faltered. You wanted to talk to him, but your throat was just so unused. 

 

He laid a hand on your head as he plated the food. He pointed at table, and then a chair. “go sit over there, I'll bring the food over in a minute.” You believed him, nuzzling him once more before turning on your heel. You were tempted to go on all fours, but didn't. You wobbled your way over, and grabbed onto the back of the chair with your covered hands. Your hands slipped a few times, before you pulled out the chair, and sat down. You didn't have much to do, so you just glared at the socks covering your hands with a thick hatred. You hated how you couldn't stretch your fingers, but you did understand. He was scared of you. It made your SOUL twist and turn in guilt for making him afraid of you. Your SOUL had kept you alive, so you followed what it told you to. You sometimes felt a strange ringing in your SOUL. You didn't know, though, if that was because of the trauma or so many things that were poked through you and your SOUL. But, your SOUL kept you safe, and kept you from getting lonely. You soon felt a bony hand touch your shoulder. You jumped, looking at the figure. Your teeth bared, but you smelled Sans, so you closed your mouth and shot him an apologetic look. He didn't look scared, just a little amused. He just kept his smile on you, and sat your plate in front of you. 

 

You licked your lips, reaching for the fork. You had to wrap your hand around it, holding it awkwardly, as you had your spoon with the soup. You huffed at the socks, before you heard Sans speak up. “want me to take them off… sweetheart?” You didn't even question him, just reaching your hands over to him, nodding. He laughed, grabbing your hands, untying the scrunchie on both hands. He slipped the socks off one of your hands, eyeing your nails. He ran the tip of his phalange on one of them, “cool”. You felt your face heat up again, and you turned away from him. He pulled the sock off of your other hand, and let them both go. You pulled your hands to your body, stretching them out. You checked over them. They looked pretty normal, but you had some dried blood under your nails. You obviously didn't care as you grabbed your fork, and started to eat. Your teeth sliced through the chicken with ease. You and your SOUL both hummed in joy at the feeling of the food disintegrating. Your smile refused to come off of your face.

 

Sans had seemed to be eyeing you as he ate, with a smile on his face. His eyelights were soft, and just focused on your face? Maybe? You couldn't tell. You started on your fruit cup, picking out one of the cherries, giving it a deep sniff. Some of the liquid got snorted up your nose. You flinched, sitting the cherry and spoon back into the cup. You hissed at it, and started rubbing at your nose. You heard Sans start laughing, and you shot him a glare. He didn't seem too concerned, or afraid, he just laughed. You snorted, grabbing the cherry, sticking your tongue out as you eyed his socket. You threw it at him, and it went right into his socket. His laughing stopped as he stared at you. “really, sweetheart?” You gave him a big smile. He rolled his eyelights in his sockets, smile cracking open. You saw a bright blue tongue fall out of his mouth. You gasped, pushing yourself up on your chair. Looking at it made you happy, really happy…

 

You REALLY wanted to touch it.

 

You were able to suppress the urge though, and just watched the cherry you threw at him fall out of his mouth, and onto the table. 

 

W-wh… what?? 

 

You just paused, eyeing the cherry as he sealed his teeth again, putting his tongue back in his mouth. “you weren't expecting that, were ya, sweetheart?” He gave you a sly smile, and closed one of his sockets in a wink.

 

You looked down at your chest, eyeing it carefully. Your SOUL was humming pretty violently in your chest. You got on your knees in the chair, picking up the fruit cup, and downing it in one gulp. You heard Sans make a choking noise, and you looked at him from your chest. He was looking away, a blue tint on his cheekbones. You shrugged it off, and your SOUL pushed your body in his direction. You hung onto the table for dear life, and you slid off of the chair onto your feet. You nuzzled your nose under his chin in thanks, and physically felt his face warm up. You pulled away, giggling. You felt a pressure wrap around your body, and a blue hue. You almost started panicking as you were lifted off of the ground. You had felt this before. Your eyes closed tight, trying to remember. 

 

Oh! Sans. He had used this on you before. You took a deep inhale. You smelled cherries and dirt. Yep. This was him. Your panicked face was taken over by a smile as you looked in his direction. You giggled, starting to enjoy the pressure of magic. You looked down at your SOUL, seeing the shape encased in blue. You started panicking again, the smell wasn't enough to comfort you.

 

Why did he have your SOUL out? Put it back! He wouldn't do anything to it, you were sure. You just didn't want it out. Your SOUL started pulsing in his grip, before the blue broke off of it. It immediately went back into your chest. Your eyes widened as you felt yourself start falling. You waited to feel the impact of the floor, but the feeling never came as you just felt two appendages wrap around your thighs. You smelled cherries and dirt, and felt your body being pressed to the scent. “shh… shh.. I'm sorry.” You heard the familiar voice coo at you. Your SOUL was still pulsing, but you could also feel it start humming. It was a weird combination that you had felt before, but not as strong as it was now. You couldn't deny.

 

It scared you. It felt like something you couldn't control. You felt a head cover you, and you felt your body be squished together even more than before. The pulsing of your SOUL soon slowed, just leaving an intense hum. The hum didn't bother you. You felt at peace, before feeling a slight bite of anger at the back of your throat. You looked up at Sans’ face, staring at him. You had to let him know that wasn't okay. “N-no. No. No… SOUL touch. No.” You wiggled your finger at him. His smile had been down, and just a deep look of confusion was on his face.. and maybe concern? You didn't know, but you saw a smile come up on his face. 

 

“s-sorry sweetheart. wasn't trying to hurt your SOUL, honest.” He bounced you up in his arms, and started heading towards the couch. 

 

You stared at his face, frowning. He had used that on you before, hadn't he? Maybe you hadn't noticed your SOUL when he did. You decided to trust him, nuzzling into his chin. Your tongue poked out of your mouth, and you ended up licking his chin. He tasted like… air. Hard air. You just frowned, nuzzling into his chest. You felt his face heat up again, and giggled. He ended up flopping onto the couch. His grip on you went slack as he just laid you on his lap. You noticed him grab onto the blue hoodie, wrapping it around himself. You almost started whining, before you were pressed to his chest, and the hoodie was zipped up, keeping you both in the fabric. His smell was practically overpowering, but you absolutely loved it. You started purring almost immediately, as you nuzzled into his chin, the tip of your head poking out of the collar of the hoodie. You started incoherently kneading your nails into his shirt. You had no idea how long you two sat there. In complete silence, enjoying one another's company. 

 

You started to feel your SOUL’S pulsing again. Your head perked up, and you could hear the faintest of talking. Two voices, both sounding female. You bared your teeth, and started growling, poking your head out of the front of the hoodie. Your kneading had halted, as you stared at the door. You heard Sans say something, but you weren't too interested. The hair on the back of your head stood up as you sat up further, more of your head poking out of the hoodie. 

 

The door started opening, and your snarls got louder. You almost looked back at Sans. Why wasn't he as upset as you were? Was he just gonna let two people invade their territory? You almost released a shocked yelp as you saw that one of the things was a tall, fluffy monster with white fur… she kinda looked like one of the animals you had seen on the cover of the animal book. She wore a deep purple gown that looked very similar to yours. The other was a human, just a little taller than Sans, wearing a striped shirt, and some jeans. They both seemed a bit startled to see you, though the fluffy one had a soft smile on her face. She just carefully closed the door behind her, side stepping close to the couch. The human followed behind her, a wary look on her face. You heard Sans give a very soft chuckle. “uh. hey toriel, hey frisk.” He gestured to both of them with his hand at each of their names. You watched the one known as “Toriel” make her way closer and closer to you. You wondered if she had a death wish. 

 

You watched her raise her nose into the air, sniffing. You saw the smile on her face dissolve into an angry look. At Sans. 

 

She DEFINITELY had a death wish. 

 

You started wiggling out of the coat, your growls intensifying more than what they were. She just started smiling again. “Sorry, dear. That wasn't directed at you.” She tried explaining to you.

 

“I. Know.” Was all you could manage through your growls. You saw her take a step back, her smile wavering. Good. She was learning her place. You still had no idea why she was here. Your SOUL was still pulsing, it had sped up quite a bit. 

 

You felt a soft, bony, familiar hand touch your cheek, right by your teeth. You tried shying away from it, but it just kept attached to your cheek. “calm down. they mean no harm. they're the ones who helped me get you healed and some clothes on you.” You finally pulled your lips back over your teeth as you felt a phalange boop your nose. You looked at Toriel and Frisk one last time, before turning around and staring at Sans, your head cocked to the side. You didn't understand. Wasn't this his territory? 

 

His eyelights softened as he stared at you. “this is.. their house, sweetheart.” Your face must've just bled confusion, because he just smiled, and exhaled. “a house is where you live. so frisk and tori live together. they're normally out doing their jobs.” He went on to explain more about houses, and how they had helped you when you got here. Your SOUL's pulsing eventually halted as you just listened to him explain. You would try to peak back at Toriel and Frisk every once and awhile, but every time you did, your chin would be pulled back so you were focusing on Sans again. You eventually started kneading your hands into his shirt again, your SOUL slowly regaining its hum. You nuzzled your nose under his chin again. You heard a long ‘aww’ come from Frisk, you guessed, since it didn't sound like Toriel. 

 

As Sans reached the end of his explanation, your disposition was very calm. You felt bad for growling so angrily at them after they had helped you. You just mumbled out an extremely soft, “sorry.” You heard Toriel giggle softly, and your face started heating up. Your nails were stuck in Sans’ shirt. You heard Toriel speak up again. “Well, my dear. We are always ready to help. Do you mind if I speak to Sans alone for a moment?” 

 

You started growling again, not wanting to be left alone. You felt Sans stand, and the same familiar bony hands rest under your thighs. You started whimpering quietly, smooshing yourself closer to him. You smelled the thick smell of cherries and dirt, and started hearing the jacket unzip. Your nails were pulled out of his t-shirt. You gave him a really sad look as he walked to your room, and you were sat on the bed. He pressed his teeth to your forehead, making your face heat up entirely. You felt the need to hide your head in your pillows, so that's what you did. You nuzzled your face in between two pillows. You heard Sans chuckle, before walking out and closing the door behind him. 

 

You huffed a few times under the pillows, before the warm feeling in your cheeks went away. You got off of the bed, on all fours. You walked over to the door, putting your ear to it. You didn't hear anyone. You started pacing. You didn't need him. You had survived long enough without him. 

 

But… you were afraid. The smell of him was barely keeping you in your head. You started growling quietly. What if she had hurt him? That made your SOUL pulse once, a harsh pulse. She had smiled, that meant she was nice? Right? You shook your head. Plenty of the white coats had smiled. Mostly while you were being hurt. You started making chuffing noises, that came from the back of your throat. They rumbled in your chest, and your nails dug into the floor with each step. You couldn't convince yourself to be sure that he was fine. Your SOUL just kept pulsing. The only thing you could do was take deep inhales of the smell on your body. You finally sat on your butt, sniffing your body violently. 

 

You had started noticing the smell had started dulling, before going away quickly. Your panic set it, and you heard your heartbeat in your ears.

 

What did that mean?

 

What. Did. That. Mean. 

 

Your SOUL's pulsing got more fierce, and you felt a shock in your SOUL. Like that time you had bit the white coat and he hit you with that black thing he called a ‘taser.’ Except the feeling wasn't on your skin, it sparked in your SOUL. You had never felt anything akin to this. Which you figured, couldn't be good. You started whimpering at the door, before running into it full-force. Your nails dug into the wood under the knob. You slid your nails down the door, scratching the white stuff off of the wood. The door now had ten brown claw marks down the wood. You emitted a loud, vicious snarl. That seemed to help your situation, because you could see some of the blue fog come from under the door, wrapping around you, before dissipating. 

 

Your heartbeat slowed down, and left your ears as you took a deep whiff of the fog. Cherries. And Dirt. You wrapped your hands around your body, hugging yourself. Your SOUL felt a lot better. You worried about Sans, where he was, until after a few minutes of your eyes shut tight. You heard two sets of footsteps walking close to the door, before you shot up, leaning against the wall as it opened. Sans’ cheeks were tinted a dark blue. You immediately gripped onto Sans, making sure to not dig your nails into his jacket and cut it. A soft dusting of white was rubbed onto him. You felt large tears bubble up in your eyes, and you started crying in his arms. You felt him rock the both of you back and forth as he wrapped his arms around you. The tears leaked onto his hoodie. You could just hear him cooing your name. 

 

You heard Toriel speak. “Nice to meet you, child.” Then, you heard Frisk. “Hope we can get to know you some other time!” You just sniffled, your throat too clenched with tears and quiet sobs. 

 

“c'mon, sweetheart. i'm okay. sorry for scaring you. i won't do that again, i promise.” You felt his teeth press to the top of your head. Your tears slowed down, and you wiped your nose on his hoodie. You heard him groan extremely loud. You were confused, and pulled your head outta his hoodie. He had a very smug look on his face. “aw, c'mon sweetheart. wiping your nose on me? that is snot cool.” You gave him an apologetic look, before noticing what he did. You raised one of your brows at him, clearly not impressed. You couldn't help the tugging upwards at the corners of your mouth though. 

 

He just chuckled, before he started shifting back and forth on his feet. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and his face started turning blue once again. “um… tori said i should give you a bath.. my brother is getting kinda worried about me, and i'm missing him. so uh… you're gonna be coming home with me tomorrow! surprise!” You thought for a moment, at the word ‘brother.’ That meant they were related, right? You shook your head again, and started clicking your tongue. ‘Bath.’ What was that? And why did he seemed so embarrassed about it?

 

How bad could a ‘bath’ be?

 

____________________

 

As soon as Sans heard the sneeze, he immediately looked over to where he had heard it come from. He saw your nose away from the flowers as you growled at it. A look on your face that had ‘betrayal’ written all over it. He couldn't help but laugh, you were so adorable. He started to wonder if there was anything you could do that wouldn't be adorable, as a dark red blush formed on your cheeks, and you slunk away. He watched you move towards the bookshelf, picking one off. He turned back to the food he was making, making sure to not burn anything. He wondered for a brief moment if you could read, but apparently you answered his question as you started doing the tongue clicking thing you always did when met with a new word. He made sure to taste all of the food, making sure it would be adequate for your tastebuds. Not that you would care. 

 

But he still wanted to make you happy.

 

He felt his SOUL start humming in his chest. That only happened when… well, there you were. He saw your hands on the counter, and then you pushed yourself up. A twinge of pride in his SOUL that he couldn't help. He felt your arms wrap around his waist. He laughed at how clingy you were, before speaking. “hey, sweetheart. almost done making us some food.”

 

He really didn't mind you being this close to him, but he remembered the stovetop was still hot. He started playing the food, but laid his hand on your head to get your attention. “go sit over there, I'll bring the food over in a minute.” He pointed to the chairs, so you would know where to go. He figured you were going to go back on all fours, but he couldn't help but halt his plating of the food. You were walking back, sure you were struggling, but he made sure to keep his eye on you, magic at the ready in case you fell. He saw you fumble with pulling the chair out, because of the socks on your hands. He felt bad, and started to wonder if he should take them off of you. He trusted you, his SOUL trusted you. You wouldn't hurt him. Sure, you were good at looking vicious, but perhaps that was just an act. No doubt, your nails and teeth would hurt, but could you kill with them?

 

He didn't wanna think about that right now. 

 

He just picked both plates up in one hand, and walked over to you. He laid a hand on your shoulder, only to feel you jump, and to get bared teeth in his direction. You must've felt bad, because the look you gave him was bleeding ‘I'm sorry.’ He placed your plate in front of you, and his in front of himself. As soon as you started struggling with your fork to angle it, guilt bit at his SOUL. 

 

He decided to ask. “want me to take them off… sweetheart?” You didn't even give him the questioning look like you had before. You just nodded. He couldn't help but laugh at your adorableness, as he reached across the table. He started untying the scrunchies, and slipping both socks off of one hand. He hadn't gotten a good look at your nails before, out of fear of hurting your frostbitten fingers. He couldn't help but rub the tip of his phalange on the end of one of your nails. Definitely sharp. Could definitely tear skin. “cool,” he said. You had some blood under your nails, and honestly, he wasn't too sure who or what it was from. He made sure to unwrap the socks from your other hand, and he let them both go. He saw you pull them back and stretch them. 

 

He listened to you hum as you started eating, and he started eating as well, looking at you from time to time. He was so lost in his thoughts. On one hand, his SOUL and instincts just wanted to hug you close, not letting anyone get close to you. His SOUL wanted to bond with yours. He knew that. He knew you two were SOULmates. The way you had reacted so openly to him and his scent was a dead giveaway. He couldn't deny, in the back of his mind, he wanted that too. But a large majority of his mind was still questioning if he could trust you. Yes, you were adorable and sweet, but that could just be from your SOUL sensing the want to bond as well. He just didn't know, how would you react to another monster? You hadn't met Tori, nor Frisk. Would you hurt them? He liked to think you wouldn't, but he didn't know. 

 

Stars, he hated thinking about this. What would even happen if you did have some LOVE? Would he care..? There was no way he could be able to drop you off somewhere, you barely had any idea of things. Perhaps… he could take you back from where you came from.

 

No. He wouldn't do that, he was going to kick himself for even thinking that, but his SOUL gave him a shock of magic. He deserved that.

 

When he looked back up at you, he saw you smelling a cherry. He couldn't help but laugh as you snorted up some of the juice of the cherry. You gave it such a betrayed look, like it had just stabbed you in the back. He couldn't help but laugh at the cute scene in front of him. You rubbed at your nose furiously, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

You must've noticed him laughing at you, because you picked up the cherry. He watched your already furrowed brows lift up a little, and your tongue poked outta your mouth. What were you…? He saw your arm flick, and the red cherry flew right into his eye socket. He stopped his laughing as he felt the sweet fruit hit the bottom of his skull. “really.. sweetheart?” He couldn't deny, he was a little impressed. He just rolled his eyelights at the proud look you had on your face. He opened his teeth, using his magic to form his tongue under the cherry. He pushed the cherry out of his mouth, looking at your face. 

 

You looked so intrigued as you eyed his tongue. If you were so intrigued by that, just wait until you saw his-

 

He mentally scolded himself as he stopped his thoughts right there so the blush wouldn't cover his face. He decided to tease you. “you weren't expecting that one, were ya, sweetheart?” He threw you a wink to seal his sentence. 

 

He leaned back in his chair, quite proud of himself. His eyelights were just watching you carefully. He saw you grab the fruit cup, and throw your head back. You gulped the whole thing down in one go. He choked. 

 

What the fuck. Why would you do that…? 

 

And why did it make his-

 

He turned his head, magic pulsing through his body, down to his hips. What was wrong with him? He couldn't help the blush on his face. Were you doing this to spite him? Payback for the wink, and the teasing? He felt your head push under his chin, and your gentle nuzzle. Maybe you were just an innocent cutie pie? Yeah. Unlike him, who was dirty minded in every aspect. But hey, nobody is perfect. He was going to lay you on the couch, and do the dishes. So, he used his blue magic on you, lifting you up. He saw your eyes seal, before opening. You had a bright smile on your face, until you had looked down at your SOUL. 

 

Sure, he could feel the soft humming of your SOUL,  but he still couldn't read your SOUL, your stats or anything. He didn't get it. He almost physically flinched as he felt the soft humming of your SOUL turn into a hard pulsing. Like, a heartbeat. But it was so strong it was almost getting hard to hold with his magic. Then, he felt an almost electric shock run through your SOUL, and the blue magic he had on your SOUL let go. He didn't have any time to think about what had just happened, as time almost went in slow motion. You were falling. He made no pause, and immediately grabbed you before you even got close to hitting the ground. He rested his arms under your thighs, pulling you close and protectively to his chest. How could he have been so foolish? He could've gotten you hurt, and lost all of your trust! Granted… he never had anyone actually break free of his magic before. He didn't get to think more on it, he just decided to apologize. And he sincerely meant it, with all of his SOUL. 

 

His SOUL and instincts were just going crazy to protect you, so he pulled his head over your body. You were being cradled like a baby, and his skull was covering most of your body. You had just been in his arms, breathing heavy, until you had looked at him with… maybe anger?

 

“N-no. No. No… SOUL touch. No.” 

 

Stars, even when scolding him, you were the cutest thing EVER. He HAD to smile. He would be heartless if he didn't.

 

Well…

Figure of speech, okay?

 

...maybe he should apologize one more time to get his point across..?

 

“s-sorry sweetheart. wasn't trying to hurt your SOUL, honest.” 

 

You had just been staring at his face, frowning, before nuzzling deep into your chin. He felt something wet lick his chin. 

 

Did you just lick him?

 

...Why do you do these things that you do?

 

And why were they so cute? Why did they make his SOUL buzz as fiercely as it could?

 

He just decided to not be lazy for once in his life (a shocker.) He heard you giggle, and the feeling of his cheekbones heat up. 

 

His own body betrayed him, but he wasn't hurt. Shit, he would have betrayed the whole underground just to see you smile at him. 

 

He flopped you both on the couch, minding your branding mark on your thigh. 

 

He just grabbed his hoodie, finally able to wear it again. 

 

Well, if you wanted to be adorable, you would be pushed to HIS chest. 

Snuggled in HIS scent, HIS hoodie. 

Surrounded and Protected by HIM and HIS magic. 

 

This was the price you had to pay for being so adorable. He zipped you up with him in his hoodie. 

 

He REALLY wasn't expecting you to start purring like an overworked heating unit. 

 

So. Adorable. 

 

He felt your warm, fleshy head on his bone. 

 

And all HIS.

 

You had started kneading into his shirt. He could sometimes feel your nails get close to one of his ribs, but it would never touch. 

 

He was like 95 percent sure you were a cat.

 

Wasn't that just purrfect? Heh. He saved that one for later. 

 

Anyways, time to think about earlier. 

 

How had your SOUL broken out of his blue attack? Perhaps it could have been because of the SOULmate thing? Maybe his magic just didn't work as well on you? He didn't know. 

 

Perhaps he could ask Alphys… yes… that would he a possibility. But… wherever Alphys is, Undyne followed. If you challenged Undyne, or hurt Alphys, Undyne would undoubtedly hurt you. 

 

He felt his magic pulse. 

 

And he wasn't quite ready for a fish fry right now. 

 

But also, he KNEW that if you reacted so harshly to him even holding your SOUL out of your body, what would you do to Alphys? 

 

He would have to gain more of your trust, but that's okay. He was planning on doing that anyways. 

 

Then again, why HAD you reacted so harshly to your SOUL being out of your body? Hell, how did you even know what it was? You hadn't even known what happiness was, but you knew what a SOUL was? When they had come to the surface, most humans had no idea what a SOUL was. Perhaps whoever had you before, were just evil? But wanted you to be well educated? 

 

You had understood one of his bone puns too, maybe… that was it?

 

He just didn't know! He felt as if your whole case was a jigsaw puzzle. But not like any normal one. Like… a puzzle where it was an egg yolk on a white table. Sure, he had the yolk done, because that was the only colorful thing in the puzzle, but the rest was just… white. Nothing there. 

 

He was determined, though, to solve this puzzle. 

 

He felt you jerk up in his lap, and your previous purring turning into a loud growl. Shit… what time was it? He turned his head to face the clock on the oven, fuuuck. Almost 5. Yeah, Toriel and Frisk would be here by now. “shit, it's okay sweetheart.” You didn't even look at him, just keeping your eyes to the door. He felt the deep rumbling of your growls in his own chest.

 

And, the snarls got a whole lot louder as Toriel and Frisk walked in. Welp. At least he had you in his hoodie, and at least he got to see how you would react with someone else. You did looked a little shocked to see Toriel, you just kept your eyes off of Frisk. Frisk didn't look very scared, but she did keep herself behind Toriel. Maybe he should introduce them? So you would know he knew them both? He pointed at each one of them, saying their names. 

 

Your body was just stiff against his chest, still being wracked with growl after growl. 

 

He had started to question if Toriel knew that he had scented her… well… 

 

Toriel's motherly smile almost switched in a heartbeat as he had watched her smell in the air, and shoot you a death glare. Yep. She smelled it. And he was gonna get his ear talked off. Metaphorically.

 

You had started wiggling out of the hoodie. Fuck. Why? 

 

Toriel seemed to notice your distress on the angry look, and tried to clarify herself. “Sorry, dear. That wasn't directed at you.”

 

“I. Know.” He heard your voice state. It was nice to know this feeling of protecting was mutual, but a little worrisome as well. Toriel took a step back, and he knew he had to stop this before it started. 

 

Perhaps he would let you know he was right here for you, and that you weren't alone? He put his hand on your cheek, right by your teeth. Granted, it wasn't a smart idea, but maybe getting you to focus on him would work. “calm down. they mean no harm. they're the ones who helped me get you healed and some clothes on you.” He tried to explain, and booped your nose gently to get your attention again. That seemed to work, because you had just turned around in his hoodie, giving him a questioning look, your head cocked in that adorable manner. “this is.. their house, sweetheart.”

 

Your head cocked even more, and he was terrified maybe you'd break it if he confused you anymore. He made sure to explain what a house was in great detail, and every time you would try to get your eyes off of him, he would pull your head back so you had no choice but to have all eyes on him. It seemed to work to calm you down as well, because eventually your focus was just entirely on him. You were kneading again, and he was pretty sure he felt the fabric of his t-shirt ripping. Oh well. He felt you nuzzle his chin again, and heard Frisk go “awwww.” His thoughts exactly, kid. You must've felt bad as he was explaining, because you whimpered out the softest apology. Toriel heard it, and started up. “Well, my dear. We are always ready to help. Do you mind if I speak to Sans alone for a moment?”

 

He practically cringed. Yeah, he would have to leave you alone while talking to her. 

 

He just bounced you up, walking to your room. He unzipped his jacket, and the look you gave him melted his metaphorical heart. But, it had to be done. Perhaps..? He pressed his teeth to your head, in a somewhat kiss. You must've understood the gesture, because your head snuggled into your pillows. He laughed as he walked out, closing the door behind him. So adorable. 

 

He saw Toriel giving him a dissatisfied look. He just sighed, walking away from the door, into the kitchen, out of your earshot. He stood awkwardly, before she started.

 

“Sans… what are you thinking? Why have you scent marked her?”

 

He put his hands in his pockets. “well, tori. when your SOUL wants to be near someone, you can't help it.” 

 

She crossed her arms. “Sans. You know you shouldn't be… scent marking her. You two aren't even SOULma-.”

 

He couldn't hold himself back. “well, tori.” He spit her name like venom. “we are SOULmates. you think anything as feral as her would be comfortable around me so soon? her SOUL wants to be near you.”

 

“Please, Sans, don’t give me that. You know she doesn't need your scent 24/7.” 

 

Sans felt bile in his throat. “...want me to prove it?” She just nodded at him. “sorry… sweetheart.” he mumbled as he destroyed his scent mark. He waited for a few seconds, but it didn't take long before he heard a loud THUMP on the door, and then a loud scratch of wood. He eyed Toriel, and she had a worried look on her face. 

 

“Okay, Sans! I believe you. Calm her down.” 

 

He didn't have to ask her twice, because he sent his scented fog of magic under the door. He felt bad, really bad, but he needed to show Toriel. 

 

He saw her face turn into one of thinking, and then a smug grin came over her face. “Well, Sans. You have proved it. She cannot live without you. But… your brother has been calling… sounding extra worried.” He watched her paw cover her snout, and she giggled. “Guess you'll have to take her with you when you go home… and she certainly cannot go with all of the dirt and grime on her… But hmmm.. you seem to be the only one she trusts. Certainly, being SOULmates and all, you wouldn't feel uncomfortable giving her a bath.” 

 

Wow. That was low. He felt a blush cover his face. But, she was right. It had to happen. He grumbled, hearing her laugh. He flicked her off. “C'mon, let's go back before she scratches my door more.”

 

He walked back down to the room, his SOUL tugging him harshly. He felt so awful as he kneeled by you immediately, apologizing to you. He heard Frisk, and Tori, but he just kept himself close to you, cooing your name to calm you down. He told you a pun, and couldn't help but smile as he saw you look unimpressed, but you did have a soft smile. 

 

He guessed he would have to tell you what was going on. “um… tori said i should give you a bath.. my brother is getting kinda worried about me, and i'm missing him. so uh… you're gonna be coming home with me tomorrow! surprise!” He tried to sound as excited as he could. You didn't look too concerned, more so confused about the “bath.” 

 

He was beyond embarrassed for what he would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I'm going back to playing the new overwatch event <3


	7. Bubble Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for posting so late! Things have been going on all day, and I'm switching up the posting schedule! I will post every Monday and Thursday! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! <3

He had lifted you up, hands resting on your thighs. The pads of your fingers just rested on the back of his hoodie, you were so confused. Your head flicked around, you were clearly more alert than tired. He had seemed so… embarrassed? Was that the word? You didn't get it. But, then again, you didn't think you had ever experienced it. Oh well. You knew whatever it was, he wasn't gonna hurt you. Your chin rested on his shoulder. You probably could've walked, but maybe you would've been too slow. You shrugged. Your SOUL was humming, you felt content. 

 

He had walked down the hallway, past the kitchen, and opened a door. Heat was absolutely radiating off of his cheekbones, it felt quite nice so close to your face. You couldn't help but nuzzle your own cheek into his. You both were facing opposite directions, and you hadn't even noticed he paused at the doorframe. You heard a familiar voice, Frisk's. 

 

“Aww, Sansy, she's so cute! And look at the blue blush on your face! You look like a lightbulb! I just wish I could have a picture when she has to str-” 

 

“OK FRISK I GET IT.” You had never heard him speak up, but it really didn't bug you. 

 

With that statement from her, that seemed to intensify the heat on his cheeks. Blush, right? Blush. You clicked your tongue. Now the heat was starting to become uncomfortable. Your SOUL started yelling at you to pull away, but you really didn't want to. 

 

“Aww Sansy, what's wrong… are you embarrassed..?” You clicked your tongue again. You felt the hand under your thighs shift, and heard Frisk giggle. “Such a rude gesture from such a friendly skele!” 

 

You kinda wished to see the gesture. And embarrassed…? What about? You didn't do anything, did you? 

 

“frisk.. shoo. unless you wanna have a bad time.” 

 

The words sounded so passive, but you couldn't deny the nagging feeling that the words had another meaning. Perhaps, more sinister? The burning on your cheek had started to go down a little as you heard Frisk scurry off with a goodbye and a laugh. She didn't seemed bothered, so you didn't care. 

 

He walked into the room, it was pretty big. Bigger than where you used to reside, at least. It even had the two things you used to have! A toilet, and a sink! Maybe you knew what was going to happen, but just never knew the word for the activity…? 

 

You let go without a struggle as you were tugged from Sans' hoodie. You were sat down on a fluffy fabric that laid in front of the sink on the floor. It seemed to cover the rest of the floor… you didn't get it? Why have a barrier from the floor? Your head cocked, before you sat a hand on the floor. 

 

Ice. Cold. Chills covered both of your arms, and your whole body and SOUL shuddered. Your hand flinched away from it. Alright. You got it. Your movements had seemed to catch Sans’ attention. He bent next to you, smile wide, opening one of the cabinets. He fished around, and you were about to push your hand in, before he grabbed your wrist without even looking at you. 

 

“no. there's some cleaning stuff in here. toxic. just stay on the carpet, sweetheart.” 

 

Your tongue clicked. Toxic, you're pretty sure you had seen that word before, but couldn't quite recall from where. Another tongue click. Carpet. It was keeping you warm. You silently thanked the carpet, giving it a soft pat with the hand you had just pulled away from Sans. 

 

“aha. this is what i was looking for.” The container was a bright pink. You started to read it out loud. 

 

“B...buuubble… bath?” He smiled at you, nodding.

 

“yep, sweetheart. right on the nose. so smart.” 

 

You smiled triumphantly, holding your head up. Your SOUL felt nice and warm. You lowered your head after a second. “What do?” You pointed to the bottle, cocking your head. 

 

He looked like he was thinking for a second, perhaps thinking on how to explain it to you. He just smiled, laying a hand on your cheek. “you'll see.” 

 

Your brows furrowed, and you stood on all fours as you watched him get up, shutting the cabinet, and walking towards a giant white thing. It took up a lot of space, and was elevated. As if it was supposed to hold something, like the sink! But a much higher barrier. You noticed there were two carpets that were in front of you, leading to Sans. He was hunched over the white barrier. You wiggled your butt, before jumping to the carpet that was in front of the toilet. You made sure not to hit your head accidentally, but also kept your feet and hands on the carpet to make sure you didn't experience the cold. You wiggled your butt one last time, before jumping to the final patch of carpet. 

 

You had accidentally bumped into Sans, but he didn't seem to mind. “nice jumps, sweetheart.” Your face heated up, and you figured this is what blushing felt like. So, you blushed. You nuzzled your body to his side, it was pretty chilly. He face wasn't as warm, but he was still a decent temperature. You put your arms up on the white barrier, sniffing the air. 

 

“so… a bath is supposed to get you clean. ya know, getting all the dirt off of you.” You blinked at him, and then nodded. “ok, so basically you put water in a bathtub, which is what this is. well, technically this is a jacuzzi, which is a fancy bathtub, but whatever.” He moved his hand over to one of two knobs. He turned the red one, and then the blue one a little. They were both labeled. HOT and COLD. Water started pouring out through the tube. “see.. the water will come out of the faucet, and you almost fill it up.” He shoved a plug into the drain. “i'll show you more when i get back, ‘kay?” You nodded, staring at the water that pooled in the tub. It was taking a while, but it looked pretty cool. You had tried flooding the sink in your previous residence multiple times. 

 

It would never end very well… 

 

You looked over, trying to find Sans. He was gone. Huh. You didn't remember seeing him leave? Or even feel it? You frowned, before looking back. Yeah, he was gone. Weird. You just shrugged, reaching your hand out to the water. You ran it over one of your fingers, and flinched your hand back immediately with a quiet hiss. It felt weird, like an uncomfortable pressure. Maybe this wasn't gonna be as fun as you thought…? You felt a warmth beside you, and you immediately turned to it. Sans… but…? How? You were so confused. Had you just not heard him? 

 

He smiled, laughing a bit through his teeth. “sorry.” He laid a pair of clothes down on the toilet seat, which confused you, but you watched him curiously. He ended up grabbing the bottle of the pink liquid he had, and poured the whole thing into the water. You sniffed it. It smelled, sweet? Like a fruit.. but not? Round things started to form on the water around the faucet. “bubbles. bubbles are forming.” Bubbles… ohhh..bubble bath! You got it. You started giggling. You rested your head on Sans, before he got up. You almost fell over, but gave him a questioning look. “um… this is gonna get awkward.” He pulled the two strings on his hoodie, so the hood covered his sockets. You whimpered, worried as you fed off of his nervous energy. “d-don’t worry, sweetheart. okay, just listen to me. kay?” You whimpered, wrapping your arms around his waist, you didn't want to see him so nervous. He shifted back and forth. 

 

“fuck.. you're not gonna listen, are you?” You didn't want to unhook yourself from his waist, as you nuzzled your face into his ribs. He sighed, before you felt the familiar teeth on the top of your head. “m’kay sweetheart… just don't be upset at me, kay?” You looked up into his sockets, he had taken his hood off. His cheeks were burning hot, and a deep blue with blush. Upset..? At him? How? You unhooked your arms from his waist, backing up on the carpet. 

 

“kay…. i just… need you to take your clothes off. you can do that, right?” This is what he was worried about…? That was easy! You could do that! He looked like he was fighting with himself internally, and you stood up on your tiptoes. You laid your hand on his head, like he had done to you when you were nervous. That seemed to work, because the flicking back and forth of his eyelights stopped, and he took a deep inhale, releasing with an exhale. His sockets were right on your eyes, and he gingerly grabbed your wrist. You figured he was gonna drop it, but he just pulled it to his face, pressing his teeth to it. The simple action made you squirm and feel weird, but in a good way. Your SOUL and heartbeat both beat in sync. He let go of your hand, and your face heated up.

 

… What did he want you to do again? Oh yeah, take off your clothes! You sat back on your heels, hooking your fingers under the fabric of the gown, and you quickly lifted up. Your chest felt really cold in the cool bathroom. The water coming from the bathtub, and the heat coming from Sans’ face was helping a little. You saw Sans’ face drift down your body for a second, before moving back up to your eyes. His eye lights went dark, and that made you even more nervous. You shrugged though, it was just your body? Was it because you had skin? Was that gross to him…? You hadn't even thought of that. You wobbled a little while taking off your bottoms, not quite used to standing upright. Your free hand reached out, grabbing onto Sans. Your chest laid against his hoodie, and you heard him gulp. 

 

You finally got your underwear off, and tossed them on the other side of the room with a loud huff. Well… that was exhausting. You crossed your arms over your chest, chills ran up your arms, and your nipples were hard against your arms. Your teeth started chattering, and you looked up at Sans, still leaning on him for warmth. You opened your mouth, about to speak, but he interrupted you by clearing his throat. Oh. His eyelights were back. “m’kay. now you just get in the bath.” 

 

You supposed that made sense. You looked over, into the tub. The bubbles looked inviting, but you really hated the pressure it had on your skin. He must've known your hesitation, because he spoke up again. “if ya get in, tomorrow when I'm taking ya… home… we'll stop and grab something sweet.” You thought on his proposition for a second, before sighting. You grabbed onto his hand, and he held your hand back firmly. You lifted one leg over the tub, dipping your whole leg in. You were in an awkward position, and you whimpered as your other leg was too stiff to get over. You gripped onto the bathtub for dear life. Sans looked you over, before leaning down and grabbing your ankle. He slowly lifted it up, and plopped it down in the water. His face was hot, but it was as welcoming as the heat from the water. The pressure wasn't so bad, and he had turned both knobs off, so no more water was filling the bath. It was purely bubbles. You put yourself into a sitting position. Your SOUL was thrumming, but you weren't afraid so you figured it was doing okay. The feeling of the bubbles was.. odd, and confusing. They popped against your hand, making just a soft crackling noise. Your hands ran through the water, feeling really weird. You must've been comical, because the cheery skeleton's grin was as wide as you'd ever seen it. It almost looked… a little forced? You shook that off though, and looked at your arms. They were all scarred up… yeah…

 

You had been stubborn way too many times. You remembered each scar, each new cut. Shit, before you had escaped you had a particularly nasty gash on your left arm. You were still pretty confused about how the big furry woman was had helped you so fast. Could it have been magic..? Your brow furrowed and mouth dried at the mention of the word. Maybe you shouldn't think of that now? Your SOUL was tugging intensely, so much so that it almost hurt. 

 

Yeah, don't think about that! You're with Sans now, he makes your SOUL happy! He's nice, too. He makes you feel weird sometimes, like you get little tingly feelings in your body like when the white coats would tie a thick rope around your legs, tying them tight until blood no longer went to th-.

 

Water was dumped on your head, and you jumped. Your teeth bared, until you looked over at Sans giving you a cheeky grin, cup in hand. He looked very much concerned, but grin still plastered on his face. “sorry, sweetheart. ya spaced out. water ya thinking about?” 

 

You physically grimaced at that pun. That one was really bad. It deserved a punishment. Your cupped some water and bubbles in your hand, looking at him. You quickly threw it at him, so he didn't have any time to react. He was only able to close his sockets in time. Some water got on his hoodie, and most on his face. Water dripped off his skull, and bubbles popped on his cheekbone. As soon as he opened his eyes, you shot him a wink like he had done to you so many times. He busted out laughing, and you started giggling along with him. 

 

Once you two were done laughing, and his face was dried, you both looked at one another. “love you too, sweetheart.”

 

The light feeling in the air went tense. Love..? His face was turning blue again, and he started avoiding your eye contact. Your tongue clicked. 

 

Maybe you would regret asking this…? You didn't know, shrugging. “Love…?” You asked him quietly, hoping he got that you wanted him to explain. His eyelights darted around his sockets. He finally sighed, grabbing something labeled ‘shampoo.’ He poured some on a cloth, and started rubbing it on your head. His other hand was shaded over your eyes, so water wouldn't drip into them. You thought you would have to ask again, but apparently not. 

 

“love is a feeling… like happiness or sadness. it's one you get in your SOUL sometimes, when you really love someone. they make you feel… happy. to be around.” You paused. That felt like Sans! So… you loved him. What was so embarrassing about that? “and when you love someone, a lot, you wanna protect them sometimes, ya know? like… keep em safe. you wanna spend your whole life with them.” He lifts up your hand, and starts rubbing the washcloth under your nails. Your face heated up some. Forever was a long time. But… yeah. He seemed pretty flustered. You poked at his cheekbone to get his attention. “I love you too, then.” 

 

He almost looked shocked, and a little exasperated as his sockets wandered over you face. “yeah… same to you, sweetheart.” 

 

The rest of the bath was spent in a comforting silence. He had washed the rest of you, but had made you wash your whole waist, refusing to do so. 

 

Getting out of the tub had proven to be a challenge, as you were very slippery, but he easily wrapped a towel around you and lifted you out. You thanked him with a nuzzle, and he helped you dry off. You were changed into another gown, and some underwear. You were pretty tired, and he opted to carrying you back to the room. You were sat on the bed, and you kneaded the blankets around you both to make a little blanket nest.

 

You had started licking the bone on his arm as you were falling asleep. Your lips wrapped around his lower arm, and you started suckling on the bone. You hadn't even noticed you were doing it. Comforted by being clean, and having him near you, you fell asleep. 

 

Nuzzled into the one who was your SOULmate.

 

_______________

 

C'mon, Sans. 

 

You can do this. 

 

It's just human tits! 

 

AttachedToHisSoulmate.

 

He lifted you up like a child, sure you were getting better with walking, but what would happen if you fell? He couldn't use blue magic on you without you panicking again. What even was your whole thing about you not liking your SOUL out? It was normally an okay feeling, unless… your SOUL was cracked. And if your SOUL was cracked… you could die…

 

And I f  yoU DiEd hE woU lD losE IT. 

 

Even while thinking those foul thoughts, he kept blushing. Finally, the bathroom. No one would bug-

 

He saw Frisk pop her head out of the bathroom, and he instantly knew he was in for a bad time. 

 

“Aww, Sansy, she's so cute! And look at the blue blush on your face! You look like a lightbulb! I just wish I could have a picture when she has to str-” 

 

He had to stop her before his blush burnt your poor human skin. 

 

He decided to speak up, perhaps that would scare Frisk away? He didn't speak up much. “OK FRISK I GET IT.”

 

His blush certainly wasn't making him as and fearful as he would like. Damnit, why did the thought of seeing human tits make him shine like the sun?! Well, not just tits… and a vagina. WHY COULDN'T HE STOP THINKING ABOUT IT?! He was digging himself a deeper grave, and he knew it! But he just couldn't stop blushing, and the hand on his cheek was so soft… maybe your tits would be soft too-

 

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT FRISK YOU LITTLE SHIT

 

“Aww Sansy, what's wrong… are you embarrassed..?” She asked him, and heard the familiar click you made with your tongue. Fucking damnit, Frisk! What was she feeding into his SOULMATE'S head?! He’s gonna prank her SO hard next time he sees her. 

 

Well, he couldn't say out loud ‘fuck you.’ So, he opted for the gesture instead. He moved his hand holding up one of your thighs, lifting his middle finger on his hand. Little shit. Yeah, sure, Frisk was twenty something, and he had known her for years. Yeah, sure, maybe he was acting childish. He didn't care! Frisk was ticking him off! 

 

“Such a rude gesture from such a friendly skele!” Frisk yelled at him after she did an over-exaggerated gasp. He moved his hand back under your thigh. 

 

He didn't want to bring this up, but he felt it was the only reason to get her to leave them alone. “frisk.. shoo. unless you wanna have a bad time.” He warned her with a menacing look. 

 

He saw her confidence waver, before she showed him her own middle finger. She laughed, and turned on her heel, running back into her room. “Byyyeee.”

 

Good. Finally, you two could be alone. He wasted no time getting you both into the bathroom, and shutting the door. He made sure to sit you on the rug in front of the sink, knowing the floor was probably cold. Alright.. fuck. In his rush, he forgot to get you clothes. He would have to do that. But first, he would have to get the bubble bath. He knew they had some, Frisk had LOVED bubble baths when they got to the surface. 

 

He made sure to check on you, though. Wow. Your body was covered with goosebumps, and you shivered. Guess you didn't like the cold. Oh well. He bent beside you, opening the right cabinet to look under the sink. He shifted his hands around. 

 

Bleach… Bleach… PineSol… Air Freshener.

 

His SOUL started humming in distress, and his instincts took over his brain. He shot his hand out, sensing your heat as you almost reached into the cabinet. He grabbed your wrist, pushing your arm back to you. 

 

Wow. This whole SOULmates thing was a million times cooler than he had expected. He wondered if his senses would always be like this when it came to you. No matter, the better his senses, the easier it would be to protect you. 

 

“no. there's some cleaning stuff in here. toxic. just stay on the carpet, sweetheart.” He made sure to tell you, so you would know that he wasn't just being rude. He heard your tongue click a few times. Yep, you really were a fast learner. 

 

“aha. this is what i was looking for.” He said as he FINALLY found the bubble bath. It had been tucked in between the fortieth first aid kit, and a bottle of bleach. Maybe not the best placement, but who was he to judge. He had a fucking sock tornado in his room. 

 

He made sure to show you the bottle, so you would know what it was. He really wasn't expecting you to say what it was. “B...buuubble… bath?” He made sure to nod. His SOULmate was so smart! 

 

“yep, sweetheart. right on the nose. so smart.” He made sure to praise you, like he had done with Papyrus when he was a baby bones. He saw your face brighten in pure pride, and you puffed out your chest. The look on your face went from pride, to curiosity in an instance. 

 

“What do?” You asked him. Your voice was definitely sounding better, he noted. Your head was cocked in that adorable confused puppy look. There was no way he was going to explain a whole bath to you. Plus, his blush had JUST started to go down and he certainly didn't want it to arise again. So, he went for the simple answer.

 

“you'll see.” He put a hand on your cheek for a second, the little touches made his SOUL hum. He got up, making sure to shut the cabinet in case you got nosy. He walked over to the tub, kneeling in front of it. He started reading the ingredients on the bubble bath cautiously. Some innocent things like this were really dangerous. Stars help him if you were to have a reaction to something. His reading was suddenly interrupted by you bumping into him. 

 

Well, someone was a bit impatient. He sighed, realizing he should probably explain the basics of the bath, so that's what he did. He had to admit, he was never expecting to have to explain how a bath worked. He thought he did a pretty good job, because by the time he was suffice by his explanation, he noticed you had been mesmerized by the water that was flowing from the faucet. He could probably sneak out, and go grab you some sleeping clothes. 

 

He would take a shortcut, not because he was too lazy… well.. maybe. He made sure to back out of your field of view. He imagined the bedroom, created a portal, and walked through it. Boom. Easy. He walked over to the drawers, pulling out another gown and some underwear for you. He guessed that would be okay, he would worry about getting your stuff to wear tomorrow. 

 

Stars, he still couldn't believe it. You were going HOME with him. He could barely still believe that he even had a SOULmate, and that you were a human. 

 

Oh well, he was happy you were here with him. Even if he didn't know more about you than your name, he felt like he had known you for longer than a few days, and he wondered if you felt the same. 

 

He had to get back to you before you noticed he was gone. He opted for a shortcut, again, and to return to kneeling next to you. So that's what he did. He must've frightened you, because you jumped a few seconds after he blooped next to you. He laid the gown and underwear on the toilet seat, apologizing to you. 

 

He looked into the water, it was about halfway full. He grabbed the bubble bath, opening the top. It didn't really matter how much he put in, he figured. He dumped the whole bottle in. Bubbles immediately started forming in the water, near the faucet. You looked a bit confused, so he figured he owed you an explanation. “bubbles. bubbles are forming.” You seemed to pause, and then giggle. 

 

He didn't quite understand why, but figured if the bubbles were keeping you occupied, he could go ahead and rip the bandage off about how you were supposed to strip for a bath. He got up a little too fast, and guilt swarmed his SOUL. He didn't mean to almost make your head fall. “u-um… this is gonna get awkward.” 

 

He pulled his strings of his hoodie so the hood covered his vision. He was hoping you would bathe without him looking. “d-don’t worry, sweetheart. okay, just listen to me. kay?” He practically pleaded with you. He felt your arms wrap around his waist. “fuck.. you're not gonna listen, are you?” You nuzzled into him, stiff as a board. Fuck… the nervous energy he was giving off must've been way worse than he thought. 

 

He would have to help you, there was nothing else he could do. You were too soft, nervous, and accident-prone. 

 

He pressed his teeth to your head, as a smooch. He could deal with embarrassment to help you. He slipped his hoodie off of his face. “m’kay sweetheart… just don't be upset at me, kay?”

 

He had to get that out of the way. 

 

“kay…. i just… need you to take your clothes off. you can do that, right?” Hopefully you could. Apparently you understood, because you pushed yourself away from him. 

 

He really shouldn't be watching you, but it had to be done. Maybe he could still convince you to bathe by yourself? What if he did something foolish? Something you didn't like? What if he couldn't control his instincts-

 

A soft hand. Like a baby's. 

Laying on the top of his skull. 

 

… 

 

Were you trying to comfort him? 

 

He looked down, seeing you trying your hardest to reach his skull, on your tippy toes. 

 

You trusted him. Why was he having these thoughts? 

 

He grabbed your hand, and tried to mimic a kiss he had seen all of the time in those old princess movies. You were his princess.

 

He let go of your hand after the kiss, and you seemed to be matching his blush. Until realization covered your face, and you reached down to the hem of your gown. You pulled up, and your stomach was fully exposed. He could see your ribs poking against your skin. It was so much worse than he thought. His eyelights rested on your boobs for a moment. 

 

StARS

 

FUCK

wHY

 

YOUR NIPPLES WERE HARD

 

SANS KEEP YOURSELF UNDER CONTROL

 

THEY'RE THERE TO FEED BABIES

 

fuCK

 

He quickly averted his eyes. Scars. 

Scars everywhere. Not self inflicted, because some of them were places where you couldn't even reach. 

 

With every article of clothing you took off, the bitterness in his SOUL quadrupled. Some of the scars he had seen, like on your legs. But, you had weird looking scars around your wrist. Like little dots, if he wasn't looking as much as he was, he wouldn't even had noticed. When you were taking off your underwear, he DID gulp in nervousness as your boobs were just pressed right to where his own SOUL was. His eyes wandered down to your crotch, and looked back up to your chest. 

 

That wasn't fucking normal. Dots, deep scars around your chest, where your heart and SOUL would be. He had to stop himself then and there from summoning his blasters to take out anger. He couldn't scare you like that, though. 

 

You… he had to be sane for you. 

 

He let his eyelights return, looking at you. You looked so pitiful, shivering, covering your boobs with your arms. “m’kay. now you just get in the bath.” 

 

Your eyes shifted back and forth from him, and to the bath. Reluctance was all that was written on your face. Well, maybe he would bargain with you. The nice cream man had set up shop down by his house a few weeks ago, maybe nice cream? “if ya get in, tomorrow when I'm taking ya… home… we'll stop and grab something sweet.” 

 

Your eyes flicked around as you thought over his proposition, before you agreed. He had to help you in, all while his face felt like a furnace. 

 

You looked fine in the water, before your eyes had looked down to your arms. You were completely still, looking like you were thinking. He let you stay still for a minute or two, before deciding he should pull you out of it. 

 

Maybe it would be a bad idea… oh well. He grabbed a cup from the side of the jacuzzi, filling it up with sudsy water. He poured it directly on your head. You bared your teeth at him, which was a much better reaction than he was expecting. 

 

He decided to pun. “sorry, sweetheart. ya spaced out. water ya thinking about?”

 

The grimace on your face reminded him so much of his brother. He used to use that one on him every time he would give him a bath. Except his brother would splash him.

 

Water, and suds splashed him right in the face.

 

Stars. You were just like him. This is amazing. Two Papyruses. This is what heaven feels like. His laughing was incredibly loud, and your giggles were so soft.

 

He didn't even think about what he was saying before it was too late. “love you too, sweetheart.”

 

Fuck, you stupid bonehead. Why say the word!? Judging by the curious look on your face, and the click of your tongue, he knew you were going to ask. 

 

“Love…?” You asked, innocence lacing with the curiosity in your voice. 

 

He had already formulated most of his answer. He started washing your hair, being careful of your eyes. He started on his answer. “love is a feeling… like happiness or sadness. it's one you get in your SOUL sometimes, when you really love someone. they make you feel… happy. to be around.” You looked as if you were thinking, so he continued. “and when you love someone, a lot, you wanna protect them sometimes, ya know? like… keep em safe. you wanna spend your whole life with them.

 

You looked like you were thinking way too much for such a word. 

 

But…

 

You opened your mouth. “I love you too, then.”

 

Wait…

You loved him? 

 

How much? 

He couldn't overwhelm you with questions, so he just smiled. 

 

His SOUL felt so full. 

 

“yeah… same to you, sweetheart.”

 

It didn't take long for him to help you finish your bath, even though he made you wash your chest and everything below. He made sure to help you with everything. Getting out of the tub, getting your clothes on, and getting back to the room

 

He was a little shocked as he watched you take all of the blankets off of the bed, and make a small little nest around the both of you. 

 

He was beyond surprised as you had started licking his arm bone as you were falling asleep. You had started suckling on his bone. It felt… weird… but it seemed to be a nervous habit, so he didn't mind. He curled the rest of his body around you, holding you close to him with his free arm. 

 

No one would ever hurt you while he was here.

 

Right?

 

_________________

 

Log [7,331]

 

SS-(3) (Y/N) has been gone for almost 3 days. 

 

Dogs were sent out to search yesterday.

 

One came up with a scent. They lost it into the woods.

 

Boss wants us to find her ASAP. I think this is unnecessary.

 

She is unknown. 

No parents.

Nobody cares about her.

 

She WILL come crawling back.

 

Boss says that if we are found out, we will all go to prison.

 

I think we are overlooking something.

 

The medical table is still here waiting for her. 

 

Her return.

 

She will be tortured. 

 

Tested on.

 

We will show NO MERCY.

 

[Dr.Carwile has logged off.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... anyone have any idea what has happened to reader? 
> 
>  
> 
> I really hoped everyone enjoyed, and thank you guys so much for 100+ KUDOS! I love each and everyone of you!
> 
> And thank you Ann, for helping me with the water pun. <3


	8. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING UNTIL NOW!!! Life is kicking my ass. Posts will hopefully be every Monday! Maybe late... im.sorry <3 I love you guys, though!!!

You woke up to a soft pushing on your body. Two bony hands, phalanges poking all around your face. You swatted at the hands, teeth baring non-threateningly. The pokes started all on your face. You felt so tired… but you lazily opened one of your eyes. 

 

Oh… 

 

You saw a smiling skeleton in your face, and two bony hands that had been doing all the poking. 

 

You yawned, nuzzling your face into a blanket that reeked of cherries and dirt. Before you could even close your eyes, you felt two hands grab your leg, and tugged. You yelped, both eyes opening as you glared at Sans. Why couldn't he just leave you alone? You didn't feel like getting up now. Your SOUL felt so off, so tired. You had no idea why, but you CERTAINLY were not leaving the comforting feeling of the blankets. You were able to worm your way out of his grip, pulling your leg back to you, and curling your whole body under a blanket. 

 

You heard Sans hum. “well, that's a shame… isn't it? sweetheart, we're going home today.”

 

You shifted around in your blanket. Why couldn't you go home later…? This didn't make sense. Why now? 

 

He hummed once again, before speaking up again. “my bro will be so disappointed…” You perked up a little at the mention of Sans' brother. “he's like, THE BEST cooker in the whole overground.” Your stomach betrayed you with a loud gurgle. 

 

You were a little hungry…

 

Drool started pooling in your mouth, but you stayed firm.

 

“and don't forget about the treat i promised… we'll get it on the way home.” 

 

Your whole body betrayed you. Your head peeked out from under the blanket, your eyes staring dead at Sans’ face. A smug grin plastered on his face, he shot you a wink. “mornin’ sweetheart.” 

 

You stuck your tongue out at him, before the blanket rolled off your shoulders as you sat up, nuzzling your head into his shirt. Of course it didn't take long at all for you to crawl into his lap, your SOUL humming very lowly at the feeling of you two being close. The hum was nowhere as powerful as it was, but you nipped at Sans’ hoodie. Just as the humming started to lull you to sleep, he stood up. You whined so loud, your throat had a shock of pain. It wasn't bad in pain, but you barely held yourself up as your body was absolutely drained of energy. 

 

Your eyes watched Sans’ movements as he grabbed some fabric that was a bright pink. He walked over to you. “it's a dress, sweetheart.” You sniffed the air, looking at it. It just looked like a gown. 

 

You started taking off your gown, tossing it to the side. Sans’ blush was nowhere as intense as last night, but he was blushing. He did help though, putting the dress over your head, and helping you slip your arms through the holes. It was pretty comfortable. 

 

Sans looked way too happy, though. You were curious as to why. He picked up one of your feet, and you glared at him. You didn't like that. He put a cloth around your foot, similar to the ones you had around your hands. Socks… right? But they were a lot longer. He tugged them up your body, and they stopped at your mid thigh. They were pink and matched your dress pretty well. The material was very soft, so you tolerated the constricting feeling. 

 

Your toes wiggled around in the one sock, while he put on your other. His movements were getting a bit shaky and erratic, but you could tell he was trying not to show it. You started wiggling both of your legs, watching him. He brought out a pair of what he called ‘shoes.’ They were uncomfortable and heavy against your feet. Every time he would put them on you, you would kick them off. After the fourth try, he gave up. He offered you both of his hands, and you took them quickly. The socks were a little slippery on the floor, and it took you a little to balance yourself. Sans let go of you after a minute. You whimpered, reaching towards him. You swore you saw his eyelights turn into what your SOUL looked like. You reached forward, gripping onto him for dear life. He let you, and just slowly guided you over as he put on his own shoes. Pink, like your dress!

 

It took only three steps until your legs buckled under you, and you ALMOST fell. Sans caught you, and you were immediately lifted into his arms. He snuggled you into his arms, and walked out of the bedroom. Your eyes wandered around the house, looking to see if anyone else was in. You felt secure as you didn't see anyone, and you snuggled yourself into his grasp. He walked to the door that lead to the outside, and opened it. 

 

The very first thing that hit you was the bright sun, a beacon that triggered some very… awful memories. You felt a sharp pain in your SOUL. 

 

Your eyes wandered around, but the light from the sun plagued your vision every time. 

 

Thanks! You hate it. 

 

Your push your head under Sans’ chin. That was a little better, he blocked out the sun perfectly! 

 

“Thank you..” you mumbled to him. 

 

He chuckled, holding you a little tighter. “anytime, sweetheart.”

 

Anxiety started buzzing in your SOUL as something approached you. It was… pretty tall. Definitely didn't look like any of the white coats you had ever seen. It had fluffy, brown, round ears. You were so confused by its looks alone, and even more confused as it greeted Sans, and then you. It addressed to you in a nice tone, you figured, but that still never quelled your anxiety. You would argue the fluffy creature looked as if it was more confused than you. Sans just shrugged his shoulders, which caused you to bounce a little in his grip. The creature nodded, and kept walking with a smile on its muzzle.

 

Weird.

 

You shook your head, nuzzling once again into Sans’ chin. “almost at the surprise, sweetheart. you're shivering like you're cold. you okay?” 

 

You clicked your tongue. Shivering. That's what you were doing? Oh.

 

You looked down at your hands, your body was shaking. Anxiety pulsed through your weak SOUL. Your head nuzzled into his chin. “Mhmmm…” was all you said, hands kneading into his shirt again. You felt awful, and nausea wracked your stomach. Sure, you weren't exactly being truthful, but he didn't ask for the truth. 

 

You two walked by more people. Everything looked at you with intense curiosity. The sun beating down on you, and the weak feeling in your SOUL was getting to you. Your mind felt so crowded, and everything felt too close for comfort. Sans was giving you looks of concern continuously, but every time you would deny feeling bad. 

 

Finally you two had reached where Sans was taking you. You knew, because he sat you on your feet when you approached the place. A blue creature with long, ears? Your arms gripped onto Sans for dear life, as you pushed yourself behind him. The creature just communicated with Sans, mostly ignoring you. You could tell he knew you were there though, he shot you an occasional smile. Most of their communication was just simple hellos, asking how one another was. You made sure to listen closely, seeing how each one responded in basic conversation. You eventually heard the creature ask what type of ‘nice cream’ you both wanted. You were so confused, and gripped onto Sans more as you were verbally directed to. Sans replied with ‘chocolate.’ You had no idea what it was, but you trusted him. 

 

The bunny reached down into a cart, and his long ears were right in front of your eyes. You couldn't help your curiosity. One of your hands, that wasn't gripped onto Sans, reached forward and wrapped it around the fluffy ear. It was incredibly soft, like Sans’ hoodie. You made sure not to hold it too tight, or tug. The bunny froze its actions, and Sans busted out laughing. Sans quickly took action, still laughing, and unwrapped your fingers from the creature's ear.

 

“no, sweetheart. can't do that.” His laughs increased as he looked up to the creature. “sorry, rabbit, i had to laugh. that was just too… bunny.”

 

The creature who was referred to as Rabbit, shot a glare at Sans.

 

You felt your SOUL pulse at the look, and a deep, guttural growl emitted from your chest.

 

How DARE he look at him like that.

 

You started walking forward, standing as tall as you could. Your fists were clenched at both sides of your body. 

 

You quickly felt Sans’ bony arms wrap around you. “shhh…  sweetheart. calm down.” Your growls quieted down at the feeling. The Rabbit guy was looking at you in fear, one hand clutching the ear you had held. His other hand held two treats in decorative paper. 

 

His ear that his hand was holding twitched, and a little bit of fur fell onto his shoulder. He held it like he was still in pain.

 

Your hand burned a little, and SOUL felt a million times worse than before. 

 

You obeyed Sans, nuzzling back into him. Sans apologized to the Rabbit, before taking the treats, and handing him green paper in return.

 

Your growling had stopped, and your eyes wavered from the Rabbit to the treats Sans had. Soon all you focused on was the treats. You felt Sans lift you up again, and you didn't struggle. Your nose nuzzled into Sans’ wrist. He sat on the sidewalk, giving you a sideways glance. “it's uh, nice cream.”

 

He unwrapped one, and handed it to you. You eyed it, sitting in his lap. You were confused.

 

“just.. lick it.” his face turned a bit blue at that.

 

You sniffed the nice cream, before licking it. It was a million times sweeter than the fruit you eat, and it made your taste buds tingle like the other foods you eat. Your SOUL started feeling better by the second.

 

Sans just watched you, his face growing fond as he started laughing, and eating his own nice cream. 

 

You didn't understand why he was laughing, enjoying the sweet treat. You felt a semi liquid drip down your chin, and cover your hands. Your hands were all stick. Every time you pulled your fingers apart, they would stick together. Sans’ laughs went louder. Your cocked your head as you noticed the paper Sans held out to you. You eyed it curiously, brown sticky syrup getting all over the paper as you grabbed it from him. You read it. 

 

>Wow! Are those claws natural?<

 

You flexed your nails, smiling a little to yourself. You showed yours to Sans, noticing his face had a blue hue of blush. The crumpled nice cream paper was in his hands. You tried to hand yours to his, but the paper just kept sticking to your fingers. Sans eventually had helped you out, laughing as he threw both papers away. He looked a little hesitant as he picked you up, acting very careful to keep your hands away from him.

 

You started licking and suckling on your fingers as you were carried. Your SOUL felt a lot better, and you finally felt like you had some energy. Your anxiety was quelled for now, simply because you were determined to get the stickiness off of your hands. 

 

At one point you had gotten your hands completely stuck together. The stickiness was all over your face. You started whining towards Sans, in his arms. “Halp…” You pleaded with the cheerful skeleton.

 

He laughed. “just around the block and we'll be home. we can use the hose.” 

 

Your whining continued as you tugged your hands apart. It was an absolute miracle you hadn't gotten any on your dress. Your hands flexed, getting stuck together each time. You looked forward finally. A large house was in front of you, tall. Looked way too big for only two people. A deep whimper came from the back of your throat. You didn't see anyone, but you saw a giant red thing beside the house. It was shiny, and had four wheels. You had no idea what it was, but it looked cool. You felt yourself get sat onto the ground. Green grass was everywhere, blanketing the ground. 

 

You watched Sans as he grabbed a long rope. You started moving away, eyes wide. Your hand moved to your side. It looked so familiar. 

 

Like the whip. 

 

Your You started growling softly at it. Sans looked at you, concern on his face. He put the hose down in front of you. “sweetheart, calm down. it's just a hose. it sprays water. here, come put your hand under the nozzle.”

 

Your hands dug into the grass, stickiness causing a few blades of it to get attached to your palm and in between your fingers.

 

This was Sans. He wasn't going to hurt you. He wasn't like that. You reminded yourself again as you moved forward, pushing yourself to your feet. You wobbled over to him, your butt a little damp from being in the dirt. 

 

Sans held the end of the hose, what you suspected was the ‘nozzle.’ He made no movements towards you, just standing still. Your chest puffed out as your SOUL pulsed. You could do this.

 

With a few confident steps, your head held high, you reached your hands out to him. 

 

“great job, sweetheart.” You watched him position the hose towards your hand, and pull down on the nozzle. You couldn't suppress your jump of surprise as cold water hit your hands. It wasn't painful, just shocking. You rubbed your hands together, and rubbed your hand on your face. The stickiness and the grass fell onto the ground. 

 

“Thank you!” You nuzzled into Sans’ chest in thanks, and even felt brave enough as you grabbed the hose. You faced it towards yourself, and then Sans. 

 

Sans raised a browbone at you, watching you with a relaxed smile. 

 

You pressed the nozzle down, and the hose jerked a little, but you held it steady. Water hit Sans right in the chest, soaking his hoodie, all the way to his t-shirt. You giggled as his smile turned into a look of shock. His jaw went slack, his sockets and mouth open. 

 

You bit back curiosity, seeing his tongue wasn't in his mouth. You were a bit upset. You started backing up as he started laughing, and you got down onto all fours. Your butt was raised in air, and you emitted a playful growl. Sans clenched his jaw again. “it's on, sweetheart.” 

 

It didn't take long for you to bolt in the opposite direction as he grabbed the hose. You ran to one side of the yard, watching him carefully. You paced back and forth, eyeing all of your escape routes. He just stood still lazily, and you heard a rustling behind you. You turned around, seeing a tree shaking carefully. You shook your head, before turning around back to Sans. 

 

There was no Sans. The hose had been discarded, and laying on the grass. Water droplets dribbled out of the nozzle. 

 

There was no way he wasn't there. You were so confused. Where had he gone?

 

You sniffed the air, and smelled cherries behind you. Your body turned around quickly, and you were so confused as you saw the skeleton right behind you. You didn't have long to think, as you were grabbed right up. 

 

You tried squirming, a smile appearing on your face as you were cradled to his chest. His grip was tight, though, and you could barely move out of his grip. You started laughing. “Nooooo Sanssss. Downn.” You pleaded with him. He didn't even flinch at your words, walking out of the grass, and sitting on a hard surface that reminded you of rough concrete. The way he sat, his upper body was practically covering yours. You were laid in his lap, and his hands gripped your wrists so you couldn't get away. You looked up into his sockets, eyes narrowed at him. You felt one of his hands unwrap from your wrist, and felt a poke at your side. You shied away. “NO SANS!” You had already started giggling. 

 

“what, sweetheart, i ain't doing nothing.” His other hand unwrapped from your wrist, going to your other side.

 

You watched him carefully lean his head down. 

 

Why was he getting so close?

 

So.. close.

 

You could feel his hot breath on your mouth. 

 

Your face started heating up, heat moving from your cheeks to your ears.

 

With a quick move, his face was in your neck. You didn't have much time to react, before you felt bony lips purse on your sensitive neck skin. With a loud, gross sound, an immense tickling sensation took over your neck, running to your arms. You practically screamed in laughter as you were tickled on your sides as well. His wet hoodie was dripping a few drops of water on chest, but you didn't care. 

 

His phalanges dug through the soft fabric of your dress, sides being attacked by tickles. Your screams of laughter were so loud, your legs kicking from under the skeleton. Your SOUL was humming from the closeness of him, and your happiness. Tears started forming in your eyes, dripping down the sides of your head onto his shorts. 

 

“HAAAHA.. SANS NOOOO… HEEELP!” You called at the top of your lungs, really not meaning it. Spit started collecting in the back of your throat, and ended up just running out of the side of your mouth. This laughing was making your throat hurt a little, along with your yelling. The addicting feeling of your SOUL humming, and the laughing that caused your lungs to heave, in a good way. 

 

You heard Sans speak through his laughter. “no! no one will ever steal MY sweetheart!” He blew more air on your neck, causing your back to arch in his lap. You saw a few beings walk by, a few that looked like yourself. They would all just smile in your direction, laugh, and walk away. 

 

You started to decide there was no hope left for you or your lungs. Your chest heaved as your laughs hadn't even died down an octave, only increased. Sans had been laughing as hard as you had. You didn't have any time to wonder if he actually had lungs that would punish him for laughing for too long. 

 

You had closed your eyes halfway into the tickling, tears frequently staining your face. You had hardly noticed when Sans had gasped, and the tickling stopped. 

 

You only registered Sans had been taken away from you when you thumped onto the concrete, scraping your thighs and hands a little. You heaved your breaths a few times, getting it under control. A soft whine was emitted from your throat, you covered your eyes with your hands as the sun pummeled down on your eyes. You flipped over, before you heard a loud laugh. 

 

“NYEHEHEHEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SAVED YOU, HUMAN!” You flinched at the loud vocals, shaking your head with a soft growl. You heard Sans whispering, but your senses were being overridden by the harsh sun, and ringing in your ears from the loud voice. 

 

You managed to sniff in the air, smelling Sans’ scent. You shuffled close to it, your eyes still closed. You just heard the loud being emit a loud “HMMM?”

 

You were content as you shuffled over to the smell, your eyes closed. You were in no hurry, as Sans didn't seem distressed, or even fighting. Soon, the sun that peeked through your eyelids was good. You believed you were in a shaded area. You cracked open an eyelid, and then another one. Your SOUL pulsed once, before a quiet hum. Yep, you were shaded, and Sans was nearby, judging by the soft hum of your SOUL. You looked in front of yourself, only to see two legs that looked exactly like Sans’. 

 

But… he wasn't that tall… and you don't recall him wearing bright red shoes. Your brows furrowed as you looked up the legs. Red and blue...pants? You sniffed, curiously. You had no idea what the scent was, but in a way it smelled familiar. 

 

Dirt was the only familiarity. 

 

Sans had mentioned you were meeting his brother… but what was his name again? Had he even said it…? 

 

Your brows furrowed as you let out a loud whine. The name! You remembered. 

 

P...papyrus, was it? 

 

You bit your bottom lip, looking up. Sans was dangling from Papyrus’ arms. “hey, sweetheart. just… hanging around.”

 

You heard Papyrus grumble a little. “Brother…” his tone was a lot quieter, which you appreciated. Also, if you remembered correctly, brothers trusted each other a lot. So… maybe you should give Papyrus a chance? Your SOUL wasn't as fearful as it had been with everyone else, so you decided to trust the MUCH larger man. You figured even if you were standing upright, you wouldn't even make it past his legs. This made you snort a little.

 

A few stray tears from laughing dripped onto the front of your dress. You stuck your tongue out at Sans. You had no real reason that you did it, other than that he had tickled you so much you thought you were going to die. 

 

You should probably thank Papyrus for helping you. You clicked your tongue a few times, both skeletons had their sockets on you. It caused you to squirm uncomfortably and look away as you prepared Papyrus’ name on your tongue.

 

You were pretty sure you had it as you went to stand up. You made it onto your legs, but they wobbled, and with no Sans to grab onto, you were sure you would fall. You closed your eyes and braced for impact. You felt a swift arm wrap around your waist, and lifted you up so gently. Your legs were dangling, as were your arms. You were in the same position as Sans, and you felt a slight twinge of nervous energy in your SOUL, that wasn't yours. 

 

It faded away in seconds. 

 

Weird…

 

You looked up at Papyrus, his facial structure was much different than Sans’. As Sans had somewhat a type of bony lips that could cover his teeth, it seemed, Papyrus had none. You stared for a second, and noticed a soft orange blush that started covering his cheeks. “Ummm… Human?” He watched you. 

 

You looked around. Only Sans was with you. Huh. Were you… a human? 

 

Confusion thick on your tongue, your eyes went back to Papyrus. “Me…?”

 

He looked more confused than you were. That seemed to be a common expression people gave you. You heard Sans inhale beside you, but never speak up. 

 

Papyrus just nodded. “Yes, You Are A Human.”

 

Your brows furrowed. So that's what you were? You looked over to Sans, he just nodded towards you. Forgetting about the thanks for now, you looked back up at him. “If… I'm human.” You coughed a few times, lungs feeling tight with air as you spoke. Another twinge of nervous energy. It faded with your coughs. “Then… what are you?” 

 

A shocked gasp. His jaw went wide. You flinched, whimpering a little. Had you asked a wrong question? He… wouldn't punish you for being too curious, would he. 

 

Hard bone met your soft hand. It wrapped around your hand, before the fingers laced ever so gently in between your fingers. You didn't understand the gesture, nor how it made you feel safer. 

 

But.. it did. 

 

And you loved it.

 

You heard Papyrus start speaking, and you looked up at him.

 

“Well… I GUESS We Could Be Called ‘Monsters.’ But… Sans And I Are The Last Skeleton Monsters.” 

 

You clicked your tongue a few times. Monsters…? 

 

You had heard that so many times. But from where? You thought as hard as you could, but could only remember VERY distant memories. A soft squeeze on your hand pulled you out of your daze. Your eyes wandered to Sans. You stuck your tongue out at him again. He parted his teeth, doing the same action to you. You tried to act quickly, throwing your arm out to touch the blue tongue. He must've read your actions, because he quickly pulled his tongue back in his mouth, shooting you a wink. You started growling at him half heartedly. You turned your face away from him, and up at Papyrus.

 

“T-thank you. For catching me… and saving me.” You mumbled quietly, still keeping your head turned away from Sans. 

 

Papyrus’ cheeks had a soft orange glow as he just puffed out his chest proudly. “YOU'RE QUITE WELCOME, HUMAN. NYEHEHEH.”

 

Your brows furrowed ever-so-slightly. Maybe being loud was his thing? You coughed once after feeling a slight tickle in your throat. 

 

You felt another squeeze on your hand. You ignored Sans, but kept your hand wrapped with his. 

 

“ANYWAYS, BROTHER! I HAVE MADE YOU AND YOUR SO-” 

 

He paused, giving a few nervous laughs.

 

“YOUR… HUMAN… A DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI DISH FOR DINNER!” 

 

You started wiggling around under Papyrus’ arms, getting antsy from being held in this position.

 

You watched the ground as Papyrus turned around, walking himself towards the door. You wondered how he was going to get in without either of his hands…

 

BOOM!

 

You jumped in his arms, a soft whimper rippling through your body as he raised his boot to the door, and kicked it right in.

 

After the initial shock, and a few comforting hand squeezes from Sans, who you still refused to look at, you guessed maybe that was the best way to open the door..? 

 

Papyrus walked into the house. Your eyes darted around. The walls were a dark red color, and it was very soothing to look at. You started sniffing around though. There was a strong scent of Sans in this house, and you were determined to find out where it was coming from.

 

You wiggled around in Papyrus’ arms even more than before. Your hand fell out of Sans’ as let go of you. Papyrus quickly laid you on the floor. Your socks slipped a little on the floor. You didn't really care about anything in the room. You almost put yourself on all fours, before you were lifted up again. You didn't squirm around as much as Sans’ scent overpowered your nose, in a good way. You nuzzled into him. His hoodie was a little damp. 

 

“BROTHER, MAYBE YOU SHOULD GIVE HER A TOUR OF THE HOUSE! IT'S AN EXACT REPLICA OF THE ONE WE HAD IN SNOWDIN.”

 

You had no damn idea what Papyrus was talking about, but you listened nonetheless. 

 

You heard Sans give a lazy sigh, before you were bounced in his arms again. “k, bro. i'll show her around. promise.” 

 

Papyrus gave him a look that you didn't really know what it meant, before walking into a room that was off to the side.

 

Sans rolled his eyelights, before looking down at you. You looked back up at him, sniffing the air. 

 

He pointed at a green, fluffy thing with fabric on it. “that's the couch… or better known as the best napping spot in the whole house.” He pointed to a black box, like you had seen at Toriel's house. “that's the tv…  we'll show you later what it does.”

 

Sure, the couch smelled a little like Sans, but nowhere near the intensity of the place your SOUL wanted to go. It tugged a little bit towards a direction. You tugged on Sans’ hoodie with urgency, pointing in the direction.

 

He looked in the direction. “up… the stairs…?” 

 

With a click of your tongue, you started nodding vigorously. “Yes!”

 

He seemed taken aback by your excitement, and your outburst. He just chuckled though, turning towards the stairs. He walked up them slowly, to your dismay. “sweetheart, calm down.” He chuckled huskily. “we got all day.”

 

As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, you all but shoved yourself out of his grip. You landed on the ground, but shook it off. Your nose twitched. Yes! The scent was close. You were on all fours, standing upright would be too slow. You walked past one door, but the second is what had you. This was it. You looked at Sans expectantly. His face was covered in a blue blush, but he reached up, gripping the doorknob. He turned it, and you pushed it open with your hands. 

 

“uhh… this is my room. it's a little messy.”

 

You started sniffing around the room. It was kinda empty, a giant bed in the middle of the room. A few cabinets. You sniffed around, cherries and dirt strangling you. You saw something… spinning? Socks?

 

Your head cocked, and you walked over to it, sitting in front of it.

 

“that's my sock tornado.” He said, hint of pride in his voice. 

 

“Socknado…” you muttered under your breath. Sans busted out in laughter, and you heard a creak of a bed. You watched the socks spin around in the tornado, but decided against poking it.

 

After a minute or so of watching the Socknado, you became a little bored. You hopped yourself onto the bed, landing beside Sans. It was low to the floor, thankfully, so you didn't trip or slip. Sans was just laying on his back. Your SOUL hummed as you got close to him, so close. His sockets were closed, and his hoodie raised up and down slowly. Curiosity took over you as you sat yourself beside his skull. You put your hands to his bone-like lips, touching them. Soft… you carefully pulled them apart to look at his teeth. Most of them looked like your own, just a lot duller. Except for four at the front of his mouth. Incisors, if you remember from the chart you used to have? You gently put your finger in between his front, duller teeth. He shifted a little under your touch, inhaling through where his nose would be, and exhaling. But, his sockets stayed closed. You pulled apart his teeth, looking into his dark mouth. The blue tongue was absent. You huffed in disappointment.

 

Your attention was drawn to his canine teeth. You made sure to pull his teeth apart farther, so you wouldn't get your finger cut. Your index finger traced over his top, right canine. You were impressed. They were sharper than your own teeth. Any pressure, and you were sure you would get hurt. So, you kept your finger laying gently on his tooth. Curiosity tugged at you again, and you couldn't help yourself as you started to inspect his nose. It really was just a hole. Your other hand, that wasn't in his mouth, rubbed softly over the hole. Doing so caused him to snort just a little.

 

You giggled. What a funny sound. It was so… comforting in his room. You could almost…

 

Sleep…

 

“SANS! YOU BETTER NOT BE ASLEEP WHILE SHOWING THE HUMAN OUR HUMBLE HOME!”

 

Sans shot up. You retracted the hand over his nose, but your other hand in between his canine was too late. Sans’ jaw clenched at the yell of his name. 

 

Hard, sharp bone was met with soft flesh. His upper and bottom canine teeth sunk into your finger. 

 

You immediately retracted your finger. Tears soaked in your eyes, as you pulled your injured digit into your mouth. 

 

Sans looked incredibly dazed and confused. “s-sweetheart. did I bite you on accident?”

 

You shook your head a little too quickly. The taste of blood was starting to cover your tongue. You felt your heartbeat in your finger. You had no choice but to swallow the blood. It made you shiver. 

 

Sans looked at you again. “don't lie to me now, sweetheart. i can get you patched up. now… did I bite you?”

 

He didn't seem angry, but you were afraid he would be upset if he knew you were snooping in his face while he slept. You shook your head once more. Blood covered your tongue faster, again, you gulped it down.

 

It tasted so bitter on your tongue. You had tasted it before, but never as much as it was now. His pinpricks looked over you, before he frowned. He leaned over the bed, picking up a towel. He grabbed your wrist, and pulled the finger out of your mouth. You gasped, and started whimpering. Blood soaked the towel, giving the white fabric into splotches of dark red. 

 

Sans held your wrist, and you looked down in shame. “you're a bad liar, sweetheart. you should've told me about this.”

 

Thick tears weighed onto your cheeks as they started streaming down your face.

 

“M...M’ Sorry. D-Don't be mad…”

 

You looked down into your lap as your body was wracked with soft sobs. You wiped some of your tears with your other eye, before you felt a phalange lift up your chin, tilting it upwards in a motion that he had done before. His bony lips pressed to your cheek, and he nuzzled your foreheads together. 

 

“i could never be mad at you… hear me? you're the most precious sweetheart i've ever met…” Your finger started to warm up, and his left socket was set ablaze. It was mesmerizing to stare at. 

 

Your SOUL started pulsing, in that weird feeling. Your finger's warmth excelled, and you heard slight popping sounds come from your finger. It didn't hurt, just burned. You couldn't feel your heartbeat in your finger anymore. Weird… your SOUL's pulsing got more intense, but you kept eye contact with Sans. He wasn't even talking anymore, just humming to you in a hushed tone. You felt so soothed, and you started to purr softly as you leaned more into his head.

 

The light in his socket went out, and his eyelight was back in its place. You yawned, before continuing your purrs. He pulled his head away, and your head fell onto his shoulder. You didn't really mind, though. 

 

He pulled your hand up to his face, looking at the finger. You looked at it as well. It was entirely healed, just a little scar remained. Fear ate at your stomach, and your SOUL clenched. 

 

Magic… could be used for good? You should've made this connection before, but you obviously hadn't until now. Staring at your previously gashed finger, you were amazed. A stray tear fell onto his hoodie. You were stunned into absolute silence. 

 

Sans seemed very pleased. He rubbed his phalange over your finger, before letting go of your hand entirely. 

 

“T...thanks.” You looked down shyly.

 

You heard another shout. “SANS! DINNER IS READY!” 

 

Your brows furrowed, and you nuzzled up into Sans’ lap lazily. 

 

He rubbed a few phalanges over your neck, and rubbed the top of your spine. “coming, pap!”

 

He lifted you up into the air, and you kicked your feet excitedly. His head was put in between your legs, and your thighs were laid on his shoulders. You were a little afraid at first, you gripped onto Sans’ skull. Sans laughed, pushing himself off of the bed. He steadied himself, before walking out the door. He ducked, so you wouldn't hit your head on the doorframe. You ran your hands over his skull, laughing a little as you smooched the back of his skull. 

 

His cheeks heated up, you could feel it warming up the top of your thighs. 

 

You were so satisfied, the stairs were a little dodgy and scared you, but overall you were satisfied. Sans had walked into the room Papyrus had went into earlier. Your lips pursed as you stood face-to-neck with Papyrus. 

 

“HELLO, HUMAN!!” He gave you a soft smile, and a gentle wave. You sniffed the air, and looked towards the pot he had. 

 

“AH, I SEE YOU HAVE A GREAT INTEREST IN WHAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PREPARED! SPAGHETTI! ONLY THE MOST AMAZING DISH FOR MY BROTHER'S RETURN, AND FOR THE SIMPLE FACT HE FINALLY HAS A MATE!!” 

 

Your brows furrowed. Sans’ poor cheeks were burning your thighs. You squirmed on his shoulders. You weren't really listening to everything Papyrus was saying, something about Sans…? And that this was called spaghetti? 

 

Your stomach growled hungrily. The scent of the spaghetti matched Papyrus’ weak scent. Spaghetti and dirt. Definitely not a smell that you liked.

 

You heard Sans clear his throat, before looking up towards his brother. “so… pap… anything you got in mind for the evening?”

 

“IN FACT BROTHER, I DO! I FIGURED WE COULD EAT ON THE COUCH, AND THEN WATCH MOVIES ALL NIGHT!”

 

“sure bro, disney movies again?” Papyrus nodded. 

 

“yeah, we could watch The Lion King… or whatever else is lion around.”

 

“BROTHER…”

 

“or what about Beauty and The Beast? the gaston guy from that one i heard won the no-Belle prize.”

 

“BROTHER..” Papyrus’ tone got more impatient.

 

“or maybe Tangled… those Ra-pun-sll make ya smile!”

 

“NYEEEEEHHHHH!!!! YOU BONEHEAD!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO PUT DISGUSTING PUNS IN YOUR HUMAN'S HEAD!!!!!”

 

You jumped from the sudden tone, impressed his voice could even go that high.

 

“aw, c’mon bro. you know they tickle your funny bone.” Sans’ face had a sweet smile on it. You felt yourself be lifted from around his neck, and pulled down to his arms again. You gave a slight whine as you no longer had the height from being on his shoulders, but you were now eye-level with the food. Your stomach growled, and Papyrus looked at you.

 

“NYEHEHEHEH! EVEN YOUR HUMAN KNOWS A FANTASTIC MEAL WHEN SHE SEES ONE! GO PUT A MOVIE INTO THE DVD PLAYER, SANS! AND DON'T LAZE AROUND! AND DON'T FORGET TO TURN THE TELEVISION ON BEFORE SITTING DOWN!!!”

 

“ok, bro.” He nuzzled his head into the back of your neck, before making his way out of the kitchen.

 

You shivered. His hot breath on your neck made the rest of your body feel cold. As if he was reading your mind, you were laid on the couch. A thick blanket was laid over your head, covering you in darkness. You were entirely confused as to how to get out. Your hands tried to pull it off of your head, but it just seemed never-ending. You blew on the fabric, before your SOUL tugged in fear. You emitted a long, loud, whine. 

 

It only took a few seconds in your whine, before the blanket was removed from your head. Sans had a nervous body stance, before you stuck your tongue out at him. His body stance went more lazy. The television was now on, and there were moving things on it. You had never seen moving pictures on one! You gasped in awe, moving yourself forward, almost falling off of the couch. Sans skipped through some things, which upset you a little. You watched a screen that read ‘101 Dalmatians.’ There were things with four legs, and black dots all over their bodies. 

 

It didn't take long for Papyrus to come into the room, spaghetti in hand. You were placed in the middle of the couch, and both skeletons sat in between you. You felt tiny, but at the same time well-protected. Your SOUL was very soothed, and as the plate of spaghetti was sat in your lap, you decided that Papyrus was very good at cooking! You watched Sans as he used his lips to slurp the spaghetti, and you imitated what he did. It caused a mess all over your face, but neither skeleton seemed to mind. Once the movie had started, your eyes watched the screen with wonder. Your learned that the spotted things were called ‘dogs’, and that the baby versions were ‘puppies. They walked on all fours like you did, and you didn't feel so weird. You also saw a horse, cat, and a bunch of different looking puppies. 

 

Sure, they walked like you, but they had extra appendages. Like something called a ‘tail’, and their ears weren't set to their head like yours were. You envied them. 

 

Far into the movie, towards the part where there were many puppies, your head started itching. You scratched at it in annoyance, and pure fatigue took over your body. You started nuzzling yourself into the blanket that Sans had attacked you with. Your jaws separated quite often in yawns. Sandwiched in the warmth of the two skeletons, you laid your head in Sans' lap. He responded by rubbing the back of your neck with his phalanges. This caused immense pleasure as a soft purr built up in the back of your throat.

 

Your stomach full, and with the now strong scent of dirt around you, you fell asleep. 

 

Fully content and happy.

 

_________________

 

Sure, Sans had slept in until 1:00 PM. But who could blame him? After years of despair, the feeling of happiness clung to him like he was a lifeline. He was so happy, his SOULmate was cuddled into his side, sleeping, causing his SOUL to hum. It was a feeling he could get used to, pure content. 

 

Staring at your curled up form, peacefulness on your face. He had pulled his arm away from you while waking up. You had stirred, but not even woken up. He briefly wondered why you slept even more than he did, but figured it was part of a weird human thing. 

 

The only thing that would make this more perfect is if you were in HIS house. But… to do that, they would have to leave… and he would have to get you dressed. 

 

Which was a lot of effort for the lazy skeleton.

 

But, he was determined as he pushed himself off the bed. His SOUL was incredibly upset at him, the humming dimmed down every step he got away from you, to the closet. He wondered how far he could get away from you without the hum of your two SOULs dying down once you were SOULbonded.

 

He scolded himself for that thought. It was so early. Too early to even imagine a SOULbond. Shuffling through the closet, he found nothing that perked his interest. Plus, he had seen the kid in most of these, so it WAS a little strange to him. Maybe he could get you something? Checking the tag of your shirt, he saw the size, and jotted it down in the back of his memory. 

 

He couldn't help himself but to worry. What if you woke up, and didn't see him there? Would you believe he abandoned you? 

 

Running his phalange over the soft skin of your bottom lip, he hoped that you knew how much love he had for you. He hoped you felt the same, as well. It was almost painful to pull himself away from you. He thought of a place to go, opened himself a portal, and went through it. His SOUL felt so empty, he could practically cry. Maybe you wouldn't mind wearing a gown to meet his bro… no, he knew you wouldn't mind. After that bath… you didn't seem to care much about what you wore, whether it was very much or nothing at all. 

 

HE minded though. The mere thought of someone looking at HIS human like she was a lesser being, because of what she wore, 

 

PISSED.

 

HIM.

 

OFF.

 

He would get you the best thing money could buy. Taking a deep inhale, the smell of his hoodie had your faint scent in it as well. It was a little stronger than most humans, he noted. But he figured maybe it was a SOULmate thing. 

 

Walking into the store, he found quite a few dresses that interested him. 

 

Until he found a bright pink dress, with…

 

Oh god…

 

Yes…

 

The kink in him almost moaned as the dress came with bright pink thigh highs. 

 

That one. He immediately made his way over to the dress. He checked the price tag. 1,055$.

 

That wasn't a lot. He had found out that when you don't spend your money on anything other than gifts for your friends and brother, it builds up. He made sure to grab the right size, and walked over to the cashier. The woman just rung it up. 

 

Her face just had SMUG written all over it. He pulled his wallet from his phone, and placed the money, in cash, in the lady's hand. She must've not been expecting that, her face just had a shocked expression.

 

He returned with his own smug look. She scoffed, and started taking her time to wrap up and bag the damn dress. “Must be a special lady to be getting this beauty for her.”

 

A wedding ring sat on her hand, and he sniffed her. No monster scent. 

 

“she makes me feel something more special than you will ever feel.” He said as he yanked the bag from her, turning on his heel and leaving. Sure, was that rude? Maybe… did he care? No. 

 

He opened another portal once he was out of the store, and teleported himself back into the room. A sigh of relief came over him, and a thrum of his magic came over his SOUL as he saw you lying peacefully. You hadn't moved, and he couldn't help his instincts as he checked your pulse. Something Tori had taught him a while back. 

 

Yeah, you were alive. You squirmed under his grip, batting his hands away. Sure, getting you up had been a challenge. He felt bad of course, watching you squirm and bat at his hands in an incredibly adorable manner. He had to bribe you, with his brother's cooking, and nice cream. He almost felt bad for Papyrus. This was exactly how he acted like when Papyrus had tried to get him up. He needed to be bribed with various items. 

 

After the war with your sleepy self, he helped you get DRESSed. Looking at your boobs made him a little embarrassed, but not as much as the first time

 

Remember Sans, 

 

THEY'RE FOR BABIES.

 

Getting the dress on you was simple enough, you didn't fight. And then for the thigh highs, you looked at him strangely, but kept on. You fought the shoes though, but he hadn't minded. You would most likely be carried anyways. 

 

Looking at you was so amazing. It made his SOUL pulse magic through his whole system. You were the most adorable thing he had ever seen. The dress… was beautiful… and not even to mention the thigh-highs. He got that ‘nosebleed’ feeling from watching you flaunt the thigh highs like you did. Well… you flaunted them for three steps, until almost falling. But he caught you.

 

hE woUlD alWaYs bE ThERE to CArrY yOU.

 

You were propped up into his arms, and he couldn't deny the nagging feeling of fear on his humming SOUL. Sure, you had been fine with Toriel and Frisk, but how would you react to a semi-stranger? He couldn't help but worry you had some LOVE in your SOUL. 

 

He had to hold back a sigh as the first person he saw was the previous mayor of the underground. He had HOPED to not see anyone on this short walk, but oh well. It was a sunny day, a typically beautiful one. Sans never really fancied the daytime, though. Much too bright and annoying. He loved the nighttime, when the beautiful stars came out and littered the night skies.

 

He knew the mayor would question it, so he just shrugged. You didn't really show any signs of aggression, so he was pretty proud of you. He walked away. He was a little worried about you as you started shivering in his hands. No way you could be cold. He figured it could've been a human thing, but in the deepest part of his SOUL, he was afraid it wasn't. 

 

Oh well, the Nice Cream man was pretty kind to the both of you. He barely even gave a questioning look to you both, which he appreciated. You had even touched the Nice Cream man. Sans did scold you so you would know not to go tugging on things you were curious about. You seemed to take it well.

 

Everything was fine, he did the puns with the guy. Until the Nice Cream man gave him a pretty harsh glance for one of his normal puns. Sans didn't mind, but Sans wasn't speaking for everyone in this situation. 

 

He WAS frightened a little as he heard a harsh growl from behind him. You walked forward from out behind him, acting like you had been walking on two legs forever. Your chest was puffed out, and the growls were intense. The pink dress didn't help you look any more scary, but you were doing a pretty good job already. He made sure to grab you, and pull you back. Just in case.

 

He gave extra to the man, truthfully because he was too lazy to count out the money. But the vendor didn't know that. You seemed back to normal, being in Sans’ arms. The bunny, however, was gripping his ear in pain. This didn't make sense to Sans. You had grabbed his ear more than a few minutes ago, why was the pain only just now kicking in? Maybe he was allergic to the bubble bath stuff you had on your skin? A long stretch, but the best answer he had. 

 

Oh well, he just picked you up and left. He made sure to get away from the guy, before sitting the both of you down on the sidewalk. Watching you eat your ice cream was absolutely adorable, and you seemed to feel better with every bite! Your face was COVERED in the thick chocolate. It was a miracle the dress even survived without a drip of chocolate. Your hands would stick together, and he knew he couldn't let Papyrus see you like this. He figured Toriel had told Papyrus about you, and that you're his SOULmate. He KNEW he would get a talking to because of that. Whatever, though. Papyrus was the coolest dude he knew, and he was hoping you and him were good friends.

 

He made sure to hold you so you didn't get chocolate on his hoodie. He loved you, but his hoodie was his precious child. Finally, the moment of truth, after he would get you cleaned. He sat you on the ground while he retrieved the hose. …

 

He didn't know if he would ever get used to that look of fear you had on your face. At a simple hose, you acted as if he had a knife pointed at your chest. He would just have to work through this, like with a million other things to come. You seemed pretty comfortable with the hose by the time you had washed your hands off! He was so proud of you!! You had even picked it up!!! 

 

And…

 

Sprayed him in the chest. 

 

So, like any reasonable skeleton. He grabbed you and tickled you. The way you squirmed in his arms was so adorable. You had called for help, but he knew you were joking around. He would know your limit. He just couldn't pull himself away from your adorable laughs, your soft body. Your warm giggles made his SOUL pound, and your sweet little trail of drool that dripped down your face.

 

As he was pulled away from you, it was kinda torturous. He almost lashed out at the being who picked him up, until he was tucked under their arm like a football. He knew it was Papyrus, no one would hold him like that. The way he was held, and the gloved hand was a dead giveaway. 

 

You two seemed to get along just fine, from what he noticed. He made sure not to butt into your conversation, just to see how you would do without Sans. When you got nervous, he grabbed your hands and laced your fingers together with his. 

 

Yep, everything was going just fine. You were in their house, and he was assigned to show you around. He would do it, sure. He showed you a grand total of two things before your interest in upstairs had you not caring about anything. He didn't get it, until he realized his room was up there. You even led him straight to his door. He wondered for a second if he had anything maybe you shouldn't see in there. It didn't matter now, he had to pray to the stars that he had nothing in there. You just seemed interested in his bed, mostly. His instincts were so soothed in here. 

 

His SOULmate. In HIS territory. Covered in HIS scent. He loved it. He laid down on the bed. His SOUL was just so soothed, it lulled him to sleep.

 

He woke up to the sound of his brother yelling, a normal thing. But the more uncomfortable feeling… the feeling of his canines ripping through flesh. 

 

It caused a shiver down his spine. He had no idea where had the feeling came from, until he saw your adorable self holding your finger to your mouth. He knew immediately what had happened. Perhaps he shouldn't have left you alone…

 

Oh well. He could heal you, easily. Sure, Papyrus was better at healing, but Sans had taught Papyrus how. Mostly from years of fixing Papyrus up after rough sessions with Undyne. Sans was a master at the small cuts, Papyrus was better at the fatal wounds. 

 

He made sure to get a towel, because injured humans were so messy. He wrapped the towel around your hand, and focused all of his energy on your hand. He made sure to keep your eyes on him while he did it, feeling like you wouldn't react well to the magic. His magic sparked once while healing you, he didn't know why. He again, was too lazy to care too much. You two were so close while his forehead was on yours. He could almost… kiss you. But you wouldn't know what it was, so he resisted. 

 

You had been watching your finger, when he finally scooped you up and walked downstairs. He made his normal puns with his brother, and got his normal reactions. Walking you back to the couch he threw the blanket on your head. Ut had seemed like a good idea, until magic swelled up in his system at your frail whining. His instincts went crazy at the thought of you being hurt. He had to bite them down though, and helped you get it off of your head. You were so adorable as you watched the TV with a mesmerized face. Hell, you were adorable no matter what you did. 

 

He put in 101 Dalmatians, because why not? It was a pretty good movie, in his opinion. 

 

As Papyrus made his way into the room with the spaghetti, he started the movie. Him and Papyrus sat with you in the middle. You were so into the movie. You had even started wiggling your butt, as if you had a tail. He had a feeling you weren't doing it on purpose. He felt so… overjoyed, watching this movie. So much happiness and curiosity this movie was giving him, that he hadn't had before. It was weird, but whatever.

Soon while the movie was ending, you curled up in his lap. 

 

And then Papyrus spoke. The two of them chatted for a few hours, asking how each other was. Papyrus told Sans how happy he was for him, for finding his SOULmate. Papyrus ALSO gave him a whole speech on how he should take care of you, how if… you would die… Sans would die. Oh…

 

Oh well… 

 

Sans knew the precautions and the dangers of having a SOULmate. 

 

He had read about them too many times in the underground, while telling himself no one would ever love a lazy pathetic creature like him.

 

How wrong he was, then.

 

How wrong anyone who thought they would hurt one hair on his SOULmate's head was.

 

During these self-deprecating thoughts, he noticed Papyrus look at Sans’ soul. Tears flooded the taller skeleton's sockets, dripping down his face. He was so confused as to why Papyrus was crying, before he looked down at his own SOUL.

 

HP: 1.2

 

Such a small percent. 

.

.

.

 

He made sure to cuddle you closer to him.

 

You were giving him hope. Hope for his future. 

 

Hope he had never had.

 

Pulling his brother to his him, tears flooding his own sockets… he cried in joy.

 

What a miracle you were for him. For them.

 

He loved you with all of his SOUL, as he fell asleep, his little family in his arms.

 

____________________

 

Log [7,332]

 

Dogs tracked Y/N’s scent to the monster village.

 

Pathetic creatures, monsters.

 

Treated as one of society. 

 

Disgusting.

 

I will play Y/N's little game. 

 

Each day she stays away, the worse the punishments get.

 

If she makes it away from the monsters.

 

Just wait until they figure out what SHE is.

 

Almost as disgusting as a monster.

 

[Dr. Carwile has logged off.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans' part was rushed!! I apologize. Kinda had to. I love you guys for sticking around, though.


	9. ***Update***

So, hiya. It's Jasper. I'm not dead, promise! I just wanted to do a quick,, life update I guess?? I am really sorry this isn't a chapter. Trust me, I have reasons! Um, so yeah. I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry for that, genuinely. I've just, been going through a lot. I have a few physical and mental disabilities. All of them have been flaring up, I sleep a lot more than I should. I had a bad incident with my best friend. I tend to keep one friend close to me, and long story short, I fought with him. We haven't been talking as much as we should, and I don't really want to burden people with my troubles!!! So yeah. One thing led into another. Depression flared up, and since I'm keeping all of my feelings in, it's been really hard to write happy things for the story when I'm really not happy. Stuff is getting better though, kinda. But it doesn't matter. I'm not giving up on this story. I genuinely love writing wild child reader, and Sans, and cutie Papyrus. I have lots of ideas for this story, and I can't wait to express them in future chapters!!! 

Honestly, just you guys have been keeping me going. You guys and this story. I'm so thankful for every single read, kudos, everything. Just, hear me out. Depression is not fun. Being sad is not fun. If you guys EVER need anything, please just comment down below on any chapter. I will give you a social media and try to help you. I care about each and every one of you. A chapter should be out... soon. Within the next week or two. 

I want to thank you all again. I love each and every one of you. I'm sorry this couldn't be a chapter. Honest. 

-Jasper <3


End file.
